Sweetly Yours
by CristinaLee
Summary: Ville moves to West Chester, PA beacuse his Dad wants to open a new Sex shop, On Ville's first day he mets Bam and they have feelings at the start. VAM Fic/Ville Valo and Bam Margera
1. The Beginning

Ville walked down the cracked footpath of his new neighborhood in West Chester, PA. His dad had decided to move him and his mom to the states to open a new sex shop, because the one he owned in Helsinki was doing so well. Ville wasn't fond of moving, all his friends were in Finland and as a 19 year he was good on his own, but his mom would have cried endlessly if her 'little boy' wasn't within distance of her. So, he moved to the small quiet town with them. There was only 2 weeks of school left so he got an early summer vacation. He hadn't been paying attention when he walked into something...no someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said taking a step back. Ville looked at the boy he had walked into and was stunned on how beautiful he was. He had sapphire blue eyes, nice tan skin and delicious pink lips. "It's all good." The boy said looking at Ville. The boy was taken back by Ville. Ville's emerald green eyes, pale skin and lean body. "Hey, you're the kid moving in two houses down." He said. Ville frowned. "That's me. I'm Ville Valo." He introduced himself, extending his hand. The boy wiped his hand on his pants and shook Ville's. "I'm Bam Margera. I live in the house right there." Bam said motioning with his head to the house behind him. "It's nice to meet you, Bam." Ville smiled as he crammed his hands into his pockets. "Same to you, Ville. Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Bam asked picking up his board. "No, since there is only 2 weeks left they gave me a break. Are you not suppose too?" The Finn asked rising an eyebrow. Bam snorted. "School is lame." He said spinning the wheel on his board. Ville chuckled. "I have to go." He said turning away. "Okay, see ya." Bam said and headed down the footpath the other way.

That night Ville sat on his front porch strumming his guitar, when he saw Bam walking up to him. "Hey, Ville!" Bam calling smiling. "Hei." Ville replied still strumming. "Me and a bunch of my friends are going to the bowling ally. Do you want to come?" Bam asked standing on the top step. "I don't know any of you." Ville said putting his guitar back into it's case. "So, it be a great opportunity to meet new people. Come on, please." Bam begged his blue eyes shining with his pout. Ville sighed, he stood and placed his guitar inside the door of his house, he turned back to Bam and ran his hand through his short hair. "Sure, come on." He said stepping off the porch. "Cool, you're really going to like the guys. They are super cool." Bam told Ville as he bounced down the street. Ville stayed quiet and smiled at the skater. They arrived at the bowling ally. It was mostly empty, except for a group of kids at the far left corner making a bunch of ruckus. Bam smiled reassuringly at the Finn as they laced up their bowling shoes. "Ok, Ville. This is Jess, my brother, my friends Raab, Ryan, Daren, Novak, Seth and my girlfriend Jenn. Guys this is Ville, He just moved here so be nice or I'll kick all your ass'." Bam announced over loudly. Ville forced a smile and waved tightly. Everyone greeted him warmly, then went back to bowling, chatting and drinking. Ville sat shyly in the corner seat watching everything. Well, more watching Bam. He had a strange attraction to the younger boy that he couldn't really place.

Bam on the other hand, knew exactly what he felt for Ville. Bam had always had an attraction to boys, his parents and brother knew that, but no one else did. He dated Jenn to cover it up. He had a little relationship back in middle school with a kid named James, but it ended when they went to different high schools. Ville is the first person Bam had hard emotions for since James. Bam had stronger feelings for him actually. But, he was afraid to do anything about it. Jess handed Bam 2 beers. "I'd give it to him, but, I'm afraid I'd scare him." Jess said talking about Ville. "Yeah, you're stupid enough." Bam laughed and took the alcohol over to Ville. He held it out to Ville with a smile. "How'd you get this?" Ville asked popping it open. "Daren is 22 and the guy that owns the place is Novak's uncle." Bam said swigging his beer. "Nice." Ville said taking a drink of his drink.

The group of kids got pretty drunk and the ally was full of laughter of failed attempts of getting the ball down the lane to the pins. Bam had neglected Jenn all night for Ville. They talked about pretty much everything. On occasion their hands would brush against hands, thighs, knees, even cheeks. The friends shrugged it off for the alcohol they consumed, But, Jess knew Bam to well, He could tell there was feelings between both, though he for the sake of his little brother, stayed quiet. Soon it came time to go home. "Daren, can you walk Jenn home. I'm going to walk Ville home. He doesn't know the streets sober, let alone drunk." Bam slurred as they stumbled out of the bowling ally. "Okay, see you guys later." Daren said starting down the street Jenn lived on. "Bye, Bam. Call me when you get home." Jenn said kissing him. Ville watched the pair kiss, a flood of jealousy washed over him as he did. "You ready to go home, Willa?" Bam asked pulling Ville from his jealous thoughts. "Yeah." He said and stammered after the other boy.

Bam and Ville stumbled onto Ville's porch, Ville's mother was standing inside the screen glaring daggers into her son and his friend. She said something in Finnish, then disappeared into the house. "What she said?" Bam asked. "She told me to get in the house." Ville replied opening the door. "Wait, here. This is my number." Bam said looking around for something to write it on. He looked up disappointed, but Ville was gone. So, he started home. "Bam!" Ville called after him. Bam turned around as the Finn got to him. Ville was holding a piece of paper and a pen. Bam smiled stupidly and wrote his number down, "Here you go." He said handing the paper and pen back. Ville handed him a piece of paper to him. "My number." Ville said and went back inside. Bam rushed home as fast as he could to call Ville.

Even though they had only been apart for 5 minutes. He was so excited and drunk he dialed the wrong number 3 times, getting some old lady, a dog pound and a hot singles dating line. But finally on the third try he got it right. "Hei?" Ville's voice was slow and foggy. "Did you fall asleep in five minutes, Willa?" Bam laughed loudly, then softly so he did wake Ape up. "Bammie, it's 3am. We're both drunk got to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Ville yawned. "But, I want to talk to you." Bam whined. "We talked 10 minutes ago. You can go a night. It's not like we're dating. Which should remind you to call Jenn." Ville said growling softly at the end of his sentence. "You're right. See you about noon?" Bam sighed giving up. "We'll see. Good night." With that he hung up. "Night." Bam whispered setting the phone down.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bam got up a few hours later, it was 4 in the afternoon and his head was throbbing. Rubbing his head he made his way to the hallway bathroom for some Advil. About that time Jess and Daren came bounding up the stairs. "Hey, shut up, I gotta headache." Bam groaned. "Aww, poor baby." Daren teased. Bam flipped him the bird and popped 2 little blue pills. "Your new friend, Ville is sitting on the porch for you." Jess said as he and Daren went into his room. "Shit, Ville!" Bam cursed running to his room to get dressed. He rushed to get dressed, flew down the stairs and out the door. "Ville, hey." He said leaning against the door frame, trying to act cool. Ville busted out laughing. "What's so fucking funny?" Bam asked slightly irritated and confused. Ville took a few deep breaths before answering. "Well, for one, your shoes are on the wrong feet and your pants are on backwards." He said starting up again. Bam looked at his pants and shoes. "How did I manage that?" He asked aloud scratching his head. "I don't know." Ville continued to laugh. "Well, do you want to came inside with me so I can change. Ape would be at my throat if I wasn't polite to the new neighbor." Bam asked holding the door open for him. Ville hesitated a second. "Uh...sure." He said and walked inside.

Bam's room oozed typical skater boy, hating school and doing what he wanted. There was clothes everywhere along with skating parts broken, unused decks, wheels, CDs, posters, the typical. His bed looked like it hadn't been made since it's purchase. Ville moved a few things off a computer chair and sat down. Bam went to the bathroom to fix his pants and shoes. He smiled at Ville as he came into his room. "Sorry about the mess, I'm to lazy to clean up. I figured Ape will eventually." Bam said plopping down on his bed. "Who's Ape? Your maid." Ville asked. "Naw, she's my mom." Bam replied. Ville nodded understanding. "How's your head?" Bam asked after a few moments of silence. "It's okay. I'm use to hangovers. I've been drinking since I was 14." Ville told him. "Since you were 14, Wow. I started after my 15th birthday." Bam laughed softly. "How old are you, Ville?" "19, how old are you?" "16." Ville looked at Bam shocked. "You look older than that." he said. "That's not an issue is it?" Bam asked his heat pounding. Ville shook is head. "Not at all." He smiled warmly. Bam smiled back, his heart calming down. "So, what do people do here on a Saturday?" Ville asked leaning back. "Nothing really. People usually keep to themselves." Bam said picking at the fiber on his bed comforter. "Mmm. Do you want to show me around?" Ville asked cracking his thumbs nervously. "Sure." Bam said getting up. Ville stood with him. "Sweet."

Bam grabbed his backpack and dumped out it's contains on the floor. "What are we going to use the backpack for?" Ville asked eyeing the skater. "It's going to take at least 2 hours to tour the town and stuff, so we're going to need some stuff." Bam said putting stuff in it. He put a map, a picnic blanket and sun block. Then, he went down stairs and made sandwich and put them in a container, then in the bag. He also put chips, cookies and a few sodas in the pack too. Ville watched him from the kitchen door. "We having a picnic, too, Bam?" He smiled. "You never know what a stomach will tell you after a walk we're going on, Willa." Bam smiled, slinging the backpack over his shoulders. The boys headed out the door and saw Bam's mom April. "Hey, Bam. Where are you and your friend going?" She asked smiling. "I'm going to show him West Chester. He's the one that moved in yesterday." Bam said tapping his foot impatiently. "Oh, it's so nice to meet, you. I'm April or Ape." She said shaking Ville's hand. "Nice to meet you also, Ape. I'm Ville." Ville smiled back. "Well, you boys have fun and be safe." She said heading up to the house. "God, I thought she'd never leave." Bam groaned rolling his eyes and pulling Ville down the street by the arm. Ville just chuckled.

"Hey, Jess, Daren." Ape said entering the house. "Bye, Ape." Daren exiting the house. "Ape, can we talk?" Jess asked sitting at the living room table. "About Bam." Ape sat her things down and sat down in front of her oldest son. "What about Bam, Jess?" She asked. "It's about him and the kid Ville. I don't know if they see it in each other yet, but I can see it. They like each other. I saw it last night at the bowling ally." He spilled to his mom. Ape sighed. "Well, let's see how it goes. Then, we'll talk to them about it. Okay?" Ape said standing to go upstairs. Jess sighed and let his head hit the table in worry for his brother.

Ville and Bam sat in the grass on the blanket eating after their trip around town. "You were right, this town is boring as fuck." Ville said as he shoved a cookie in his mouth. "Yeah." Bam laughed. "Oh, you got a little chocolate on your lip." "Oh." Ville said wiping his mouth. "You missed, here." Bam leaned close to Ville and wiped the chocolate from his lip. "Thanks." Ville said looking into Bam's eyes. Bam looked back. Their faces became closer and their lips met. Electricity ran down both of theirs backs. Bam's hand wondered up Ville's chest, over the side of his neck to the back of his head. Ville's hands rested on Bam's sides. Ville and Bam both melted into their own little world, until reality smacked Ville in the face. He pulled away from Bam, his eyes wide. "_Bam_." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I...I don't know what came over me. I...I'm...I'm...I'm sorry." Bam stuttered sitting back. "No...no, it's alright, it's just...just that there are people around that can see." Ville said as his eyes panned around the park they were in. There was an old couple on a near by bench, who smiled at him and a jogger. "You don't think I'm a freak for kissing you?" Bam asked quietly. Ville moved to sit next to Bam. "Of course not, why would I? I like guys." He said resting his hand on Bam's. "Well, I don't know. Only Ape, my dad Phil and Jess know that I'm gay. I'm only dating Jenn to keep my friends off my case." Bam said starring at Ville's hand over his. "Wait," He looked into Ville's green eyes in amazement. "You're...you're..." Bam couldn't get the word out when it came to saying it about Ville. Ville could see that and smiled. "Gay too. Yeah. Only your the only person that know. Well, my friends, Mige and Linde know." He frowned remembering his friends. "You miss them, huh?" Bam asked looking at Ville with a tilted head. Ville nodded. "We should go. It's getting dark and I have to check in with my mum." Ville standing and helping Bam put the stuff away.

Bam entered his house and started up to his room. "Bam!" Ape called. "Yeah, Ape?" Bam called back stopping in the middle of the stairs. "Just checking." She called back. "'Kay." Bam replied and continued to his room. He didn't make it far, when Jess stopped him. Jess was standing in his bedroom doorway across from Bam's. "Hey, bro. We're going back to the Ally tonight, do you want to come? You can bring Ville and Jenn with you." He said smooth faced. "Yeah, sure." Bam said and went into his room. He picked up his phone and called Ville. "Hey." He smiled twisting the phone cord around his finger nervously. "Hey, What's up?" Ville replied falling back against his bed. "The group was going back to the bowling ally tonight, Do you want to come with me?" He asked. "Sure." Ville smiled. "Cool, maybe you can come over for dinner and we could walk there together. Even maybe stay the night." Bam said soft and slowly. Ville blushed a deep red. "That be cool. Just let me tell my parents, pack a little bag and I'll be there in 15." Ville said. "Okay, see ya when you get here?" Bam smiled hugely. "Bye, Bammie." "Bye, Willa." Bam hung up and jumped around the room excited. Then, he calmed down and forced himself to call Jenn and tell her. She agreed to meet him and the guys at the Bowling Ally. After, all that Bam waited patiently for Ville to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Bam nearly tripped down the stairs when the door bell rang. "I got it!" He yelled through the house. He opened the door, looked at who it was and slammed it closed again. "Jess, Daren is here!" He called going back upstairs. "Why didn't you let him in?" Jess barked coming out of his room. "He's your friend." Bam barked back. "So!" Jess snapped. While Bam and Jess argued Ville walked up to Daren on the porch. "Hey, Ville, right?" Daren asked looking at the green eyed boy. "Yeah. Daren? Why are you standing here?" Ville asked curious. "Yeah, Bam slammed the door in my face when he answered." He told him. Ville laughed. "Is everyone where your from as pale as you are?" Daren asked rather rudely. Ville shrugged. "Kinda, Finland is in the arctic circle, so we don't get much sun." He told the older boy with a slight attitude.

"God, Bam you're such an ass!" Jess yelled opening the door. "Hey guys, come on in." He said stepping aside. "Bam! Ville!" He yelled again. Bam came down the stairs. When Ville saw him he felt like he was going to prom, but forgot about it. Bam was is a nice pair of black jeans and a button down Japanese dragon pattern shirt. His hair was still in it's messy curly style, but a bit more tamed. "Hey." Bam smiled. "Hey." Ville smiled back. "You want to meet fat boy?" Bam asked. "Fat boy?" Ville asked raising an eyebrow. "My dad, he's over weight, so everyone calls him Fat boy." Bam chuckled. "That's rude." Ville said. "He doesn't care." Bam said. "How do you know?" "Ville, it's my dad, I think I'd know." He said going to the living room. Ville shook his head and followed Bam to the living room. "Hey, Fat boy. This is Ville." Bam said introducing them. "Nice to meet you, Ville." Phil smiled. "Same to you, sir." Ville said. "Oh, you can call me Phil." He laughed. His laugh reminded Ville of Santa Clause. "Phil." He smiled lightly.

"Is dinner ready?" Jess asked Ape as he walked into the kitchen. "Almost." Ape said stirring a pot of whatever she was cooking. "Alright and I thought that you'd want to know Ville is here." He said peeking in the pots on the stove. Ape slapped his hand away from a pot. "I know that he is. He's also staying the night." Jess eyed Ape protectively. "Relax, Jess. I doubt that Ville would hurt Bam." She said rubbing his back as she walked by to set a dish on the table.

Everyone sat down to eat. "You made sure, Vito wasn't coming right, Ape?" Bam asked shoveling food into his mouth. "Yeah, Ville doesn't need to meet him until he's briefed on him." Jess agreed. "Yes, I did." Ape said politely covering her mouth as she chewed. "Who is Vito?" Ville asked. Even though, he was afraid to ask. "He's our uncle. He's loud as hell and super annoying." Jess explained. "Oh." Ville said turning back to his plate. He felt Bam's hand squeeze his thigh. He jerked slightly in unexpectedness. "You alright?" Phil asked. "Yeah, bit myself." Ville smiled and chuckled lightly. Phil laughed. "That's normal." Jess starred at Ville unbelievingly. After dinner, the boys rinsed off their plates and stuck them into the dish washer. "I want you all home by 4am, alright?" Ape said hugging each one as they went out the door. "Alright." They all called as they hit the street. "Hey, I have to pick Jenn up. Do you think you'll be okay with Jess and Daren?" Bam asked as him and Ville walked side by side. "Yeah." Ville replied shortly. "What's wrong?" Bam asked concern in his eyes. "Nothing. Go get Jenn and I'll see you at the Ally." Ville said smiling at him. "Okay. See ya." Bam smiled and walked across the street. "So, why did you move here?" Jess asked slowing his pace to walk next to him. "My dad owns a sex shop in Helsinki and he thought since it was doing so well there, he'd open one here in the U.S." Ville told them. "He owns a sex shop?" Daren asked in interest. "Yeah." "That's really cool." "I guess." Ville sighed. "You guess? Dude, girls must be all over you over it." Jess smirked. "They were in Finland. But, I haven't met many girls since coming here." "Well, once school starts again next year you will." Daren told him, patting his back. Ville smiled small and nodded.

Bam rounded the corner and saw Jenn just leaving her house. "Hey!" He called waving. "Hey, I thought we were meeting at the Ally?" She said hugging and kissing him. "Ahh, there are to many freaks out at night and I couldn't let a beautiful girl like you walk alone with them." Bam said as they walked down the street to the bowling ally. "You're a freak, Bam and I'm walking alone with you." Jenn teased holding his hand. Bam cringed feeling her hand in his. Nothing seemed right since he and Ville kissed. Not Jenn's kisses or touches they made him feel dirty. "Is there something wrong, Bam?" Jenn asked looking at him awkwardly. Bam gulped and licked his lips. "Yeah...yeah. Fine. Just a bit tired. That hangover from last night killed me." He lied rubbing his temple. "Oh, baby." Jenn moaned kissing his cheek. "Let's just get to the Ally, so I can drowned it out." He said. "Okay, Your not going to ignore me for that new kid, are you?" She asked irritation showed on her face as she recapped the night before. "No, I only did that las night so he didn't feel left out. But, he seems okay now. So, it's just you and me all night, Babe." Bam told her kissing her forehead. "Good." She said gripping his hand tighter. Bam mentally sighed.

The bowling ally was the same as the night before, but with a few more people. It made Ville wonder how it stayed open with so little people. He shrugged off the thoughts and tied his bowling shoes and headed to the line. Ryan greeted him. "Hey, man. Welcome back." He smiled. Ville smiled back. "Thanks." "Not a problem. You want to be on my team?" Ryan asked. Ville looked around for Bam, but didn't see him. "Sure, why not?" He said picking out a bowling ball. Teams were made and games started. The beer soon followed. By the time Bam and Jenn arrived some of the group were pretty tipsy and Ville and Ryan were winning. "Hey, Fuckers!" Bam yelled as he approached. Ville caught sight of him holding Jenn's hand. "Hey." Novak yelled back as he tripped backwards over the bowling ball loading track. Everyone laughed. "Why don't you go get our balls." Bam whispered to Jenn. "And make mine lucky." He said kissing her lips. "Okay." Jenn giggled and scurried away. Bam rushed over to Ville and sat down. "I don't think we'll be doing much of anything together til we get back to my house. Jenn wants to be with me all night and I don't want to hear her whine and complain. I'm sorry, Willa." Bam whispered to him grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze before letting it go again. "It's alright. You need to be with her. She's your girl." Ville said softly, trying to hide his disappointment. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." Bam said and moved away as Jenn came. "Ready to kick these guys' ass'?" Jenn smiled at Bam. "Totally." Bam said forcing a smile to her.

Everyone played, drank and had fun. But, Bam and Ville were mostly to themselves the whole night. Mopping about not getting to know each other and understand what was going on between them. But, they were patient about it. Well, Ville was. Bam was getting irritated at Jenn for being to clingy and things. He kept trying to get her to go home every few minutes. But Jenn laughed and told him to stop being stupid. Ville felt bad for him. He couldn't even comprehend being with a girl. After a bit, Bam started annoying everyone. Jess pulled him outside. "Bam, What the hell are you doing?" He asked pushing him into the parking lot. "Why are you being a brat?" "I'm not, just drank too much." Bam said. "No, you haven't. You've barely touched your fourth beer. So, don't lie to me." Jess barked. "You don't understand." Bam snapped back walking around the parking lot. "You're my brother, help me understand." Jess said grabbing Bam by the shoulders. Bam let his head fall onto his brother's shoulder. "I love him, Jess. I love Ville. But, I'm afraid if I rush it, he'll leave me." He mumbled. Jess sighed. He really hated these moments of sweet brotherly love, but Bam was his little brother and as instinct had it he was to protect Bam and help him in tough spots. "Sit down, Bam." Jess said letting him go. Bam dropped to the curb. Jess sat next to him. "Look, I don't know a lot about being in love with a guy, but, if I think about it correctly it's not much different than being in love with a girl." Jess said. "It's not." Bam grumbled. "Well then, if Ville is in...uh...uh...love with you, then the pace you guys go at shouldn't really matter. But, I'd talk about it first instead of diving into the pool before there's water in it. Get me?" Jess said. "Yeah." Bam nodded. "Okay, let's get back in there." He said pulling Bam up and heading to the door. "Hey, Jess." "Yeah, Bam?" He replied turning to him. "Thanks." Jess smiled at his brother. "No problem, bro." He said and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Bam was a bit better after his talk with Jess. He was still irritated with Jenn, but dealt with it quietly. 4 am rolled around and everyone headed out. Bam walked Jenn back home and met Ville at the corner of their street. When he reached the Finn, he hugged him tightly. "Missed you all those 10 minutes too, Bam." Ville laughed. "Shut up." Bam said and started down the street to his house. Ville walked next to him. "Ville?" Bam whispered as if he spoke normally, he'd wake the world. "What is it, Bam?" Ville replied. "Can we talk?" Ville's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "We're talking now." "No, I mean talk, talk. As in talk about our feelings." He said rubbing his arm nervously. "Sure we can. If you want we can when we get to your room." Ville said. "I'd like that." Bam answered. "Okay." They walked the rest of the away to Bam's in silence.

When they got to Bam's room, they changed into what they were going to sleep in. Ville sat on the bed and waited for Bam to come back. He bounced his foot nervously and thought about the conversation that was doomed to happen the moment he and Bam were alone in the same room again. As if on cue, Bam walked in. "You want to listen to music?" He asked. "Won't your parents be mad?" Ville asked. "No, they're not here. They're at work and Jess is at Daren's. We're alone." Bam said. "Oh okay, sure. What do you got?" Ville asked. Bam handed Ville his three ton CD case. "Wow, you really like music." Ville teased. Bam just smiled and sat in the computer chair. "Oooh, Black Sabbath." Ville smiled. "Put it in." Bam said pointing to his CD player. Ville popped in the CD and pushed play. The CD played softly in the room. "Well, do you want to talk about...us?" Bam asked spinning in the chair. "Sure." Ville said sitting back on the bed. "Where to start?" Bam pondered. "The beginning is a good start." Ville encouraged. "Right. Um...I had deep strong feelings for you since we met...yesterday morning." Bam smiled happily. "You just captivated me. Your eyes, smile laugh, especially your voice. It's so smooth and deep with your accent, makes me melt." Ville blushed madly. "I know what you mean, love. You do the same to me. With your beautiful blue eyes and...and." Ville swooned. Bam got up and sat next to him on the bed. "What do you want to do?" He asked placing his arm around Ville's waist. "I'm not sure. What do you want to do?" Ville asked placing his hand on Bam's thigh. "I want to start something. But, I don't want to rush." Bam said ghosting his lips over Ville's neck. Ville pulled his neck away from Bam. "Then, don't. Let's just start with holding hands and kissing and....snuggling." Ville smiled at the end. Bam smiled too and shivered a bit with joy as he leaned into kiss Ville. But, again Ville stopped him. "Jenn, Bam. What about her? Basically, you'll be cheating on her." Ville said. Bam growled and thought about it. "I'll just do what I've been planning to do for the last 2 years." "Break up with her?" Ville asked. "Yeah, she drives me nuts. She too damn clingy and needy." Bam whined. Ville put his hands up. "If that's what you want to do, I'll support you in it." Ville said. "Thanks, Willa." Bam yawned. "Your welcome, sweetie." Ville said kissing his forehead.

Ville and Bam talked more about their feelings and things before laying down to go to bed. "Good night, Willa." Bam said laying his head on Ville's shoulder and his hand on his chest. "Good night, Bammie." Ville whispered wrapping his arms around Bam. It felt so right to Bam having Ville hold him and being able to do the same. Being able to hear Ville's steady heart beat. Feel his breath in his hair. It all made Bam sigh in content. "Go to sleep, Bam." Ville whispered running his fingers through the younger boys curly hair. "Okay, Ville." Bam smiled and fell asleep.

Ville woke up the next day with April standing in the doorway. He froze instantly. Bam was still in his arms the way they'd fell asleep. "Oh, you're awake. I was about to call you boys to lunch. But, you looked to cute." She smiled. Ville just looked at her in horror. "But, now that you're awake, you can wake Bam. Your guys' food will be on the kitchen table." Ape told him and shut the door. Bam noticed the change in Ville's heart beat and pick his head up. He looked at Ville through sleepy blue eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked kissing Ville's jaw line. "Your mum saw us. She was just in here." He breathed. "I told you, it's okay. They know that I'm gay and Jess knows that I'm in love you. Knowing Jess like I do, he told Ape." He said sitting up. Ville ran his hand over his face. "She wouldn't tell my parents would she?" He asked shaky. "No, she wouldn't do that." Bam assured him. "Okay. She said that there's lunch in the kitchen." Ville told him rolling out of bed. The pair headed downstairs holding hands. "Afternoon, boys." Ape said as she washing the dishes. "Morning." Ville smiled. Bam just grunted. "I'm sorry for scaring you when you woke up, Ville." She said drying her hands. "Oh, it's okay. Didn't expect anyone to be there when I opened my eyes is all." He said eating. Ape sat down in front of the boys. She watched them eat and every once in a while smile at each other. "What'cha staring at, Ape?" Bam asked with a mouthful. "You two." She smiled. "What about us?" "You two are just so cute together." Bam rolled his eyes. "Ape." "What? It's true. I just hope you two know what you're doing. I'd hate to see you boys get hurt." She frowned. She worried about people in town finding out and chastising them for loving each other. "We're taking it one step at a time, Mrs. Margera. So, that won't happen, but if it does it'll soften our fall." Ville explained. "Please call me, Ape, Ville. And you have already talked this over?" "Yeah, we talked about it last night, after we got home." Bam said. Ape smiled. "Good, I'm glad." She said and got up. "I'm going to go to the store. I'll be back in an hour." She told them. "Okay, bye." Bam called.

Bam chased Ville around the house. He had convinced Bam to let him put make up on him. He made it look like he was a 1980's crack hooker. Ville stopped and leaned over wheezing. Bam stopped in front of him. "Are you alright?" He asked worried. "Yeah, just my asthma." He panted. "Do you need something?" "My inhaler. It's in my bag." "Okay, I'll be back in a sec." Bam said and ran upstairs to his room. He located Ville's bag and dug through it to find Ville's inhaler. He found it and rushed back downstairs. Ville took his inhaler from Bam and used it. He's breathing relaxed a few minutes later. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have chased you, if I knew you had asthma." Bam said sitting Ville down on the couch. "It's alright, love." Ville smiled. "You look gorgeous in that make up." He teased. Bam growled. "Come on, let's go take it off you, you look even more beautiful without it." He said pulling Bam upstairs to the bathroom. Jess walked by the bathroom and saw them. "What are...no no I don't even want to know." He said shaking his head and leaving. Bam and Ville laughed hysterically. Ville cleaned Bam up and they went back to his room. Ville laid on the bed as Bam put on some music. "This has been the greatest 3 days of my life." Bam said laying on top of Ville. Ville ran his hands up and down Bam's sides and smiled. "I'm glad." "I go back to school tomorrow." Bam frowned hiding his face in Ville's neck. "I thought you said School was lame." He replied rubbing his back, soothingly. "I go on Mondays for my parents sake." He mumbled. "Ah. That's ok. It'll give me time to work on my music." Ville said. "You do music?" Bam asked sitting up a little. "Yeah." Ville nodded. "Really, what do you do?" "Play guitar and sing." He told him. Bam's face lit up. "Will you sing for me?" Ville bit his lip and thought a moment. "I'd have to go get my guitar." Bam couldn't move fast enough. "Guess I'll go get it." Ville said getting up. Bam kept smiling and nodded. Ville head out the door to his house.

It took Ville a few minutes to go home, grab his guitar and walk back to Bam's. He walked into Bam's room and Bam nearly had a heart attack he was so excited. Ville smiled nervously as he took out the instrument. He strummed it lightly for a few moments. "Lay down." He told Bam softly. Bam obeyed and layed down. Softly, Ville sang a song he wrote to Bam, lulling him. Bam's eyes drifted shut as he listened to Ville's baritone voice. "Your voice is beautiful, Willa." He muttered falling asleep. Ville smiled, but kept singing until Bam was asleep. He set the guitar down and snuggled up to Bam. I love nap time almost as much as I love you, Bam Margera." He whispered drifting off himself. Jess listened to Ville's words from outside the room, he smiled. "Maybe he finally found the right person." He thought aloud going back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Bam woke up still hearing Ville's beautiful voice in his head. He smiled about it as he reach out to pull him closer, only to realize that Ville wasn't there. He sat up and looked around there was so sight of him, but his guitar was still laying on the floor in it's case. On top of the instrument was a note with his name scribbled on it. Bam got up and grabbed the note. He unfolded it and read it.

Bam,

I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but my parents had to go to the shop and

I had to watch the house. I'll see you soon, okay? I love you, Bammie

Sweetly Yours, Ville

Bam smiled, "He said 'I love you.'" He sighed like a teenage girl with the world's largest crush. "Hey, fuck wipe, dinner." Jess said banging on Bam's door. "Alright, I'm coming." Bam said quickly putting the note in his pocket and headed down to dinner. "So, when did Ville leave, Bam?" Ape asked. "I'm not sure, I was asleep." Bam said. "He left about 4." Phil said getting another plate of food. "So, not that long ago." Ape nodded. "Nope." Bam agreed. He already planned on calling Ville before he went to bed that night, so he didn't really care about what time Ville left.

He had tried calling Ville several times before he went to bed, But he didn't get an answer. He thought about going over there to see what was up, but he just figured that Ville had fell asleep and couldn't hear the phone. So, he just went to bed thinking he'd see him in the morning.

"Bam...Bam, wake up, dude. We have to get out of the house." Jess' voice was rushed as he shook Bam violently. "What? Why?" Bam asked getting up. "There's a house on fire. Everyone near it has to leave their house in case theirs goes up." He explained throwing Bam his shoes and coat. Bam pulled on his shoes and coat, then followed his brother out to the street where their parents were standing. Bam looked at all the people in the crowd looking for Ville. He couldn't find him, he started to panic. "Ape, I have to find Ville." He said frantic. "Bam, you can't." She whispered. "Why? I have to know he's okay." "Bam, look." Ape said pointing to the house on fire. It was Ville's. "Ville!!" Bam yelled running towards the house. A firefighter caught Bam by the waist and held him. A few firefighters excited the house just as the roof caved in. "We couldn't sweep the whole house. We didn't find anyone in the parts we could." Bam heard one say to who must have been the Capitan. Bam could hear Ville's mother start to scream and saw his father hold her as she fell to the ground. He went limp in the fighter's arms. "It's okay, son. It'll be alright." He heard the guy say as he blacked out.

Bam woke up in his room, he rushed to his feet. "Relax, Brandon, relax." Jess said. He was sitting on the edge of Bam's bed. "It was a dream, Jess. Please tell me it was." Bam begged as tears fell. Jess bit his lip and looked to the floor sadly. Bam broke into a sob as his knees hit the floor. Jess hugged Bam tightly, crying with him. "There's a chance he wasn't there, Bam. They haven't found any hints that he was. They only found their dead cat, Lily." Jess said, trying to help give his brother some kind of hope. "No, Jess. He wouldn't have left. He always does what his parents say." Bam sobbed harder. Jess didn't know what to tell his little brother. He just hugged him until neither could cry anymore.

The rest of the day Bam spent in bed laying next to Ville's guitar. He had moments of uncontrolled sobs, anger that Ville listened to his parents and didn't stay with him and moments he hated himself for not going over to check on him when he didn't answer the phone. Ape had spoke to Ville's father. He said that the fire inspector could only guess that the fire started in one of the bedroom and it was possible the cat knocked down a candle. But, they wouldn't know know until they investigated. Ape and Phil also told Mr. Valo that he and his wife could stay in their second house that was just across the street. Mr. Valo accepted their offer along with having dinner with them. Bam had refused to leave his room, so Ape brought dinner to him. "Bam, it's not polite having dinner by yourself when we have guests in the house." She told him, when he unlocked his bedroom door. "I can't face them, Ape. It hurts to much to see them. Especially, Mrs. Valo, she has green eyes just like Ville." Bam said starting to cry again. April held her son and let him cry. "It's alright, Bam." She whispered. "No, it won't. I didn't even get to tell him I love you." He sniffed. Ape looked at Bam with sympathy. "Why don't you go to sleep." She suggested letting him go. Bam nodded and laid down. He pulled Ville's guitar closer and cryed himself to sleep.

Around midnight the phone in Bam's room rang. Bam groaned at picked it up. "What?" He snapped. "Bam, What the hell happened?" Bam froze, his heart sped up, it felt like it was going to explode. "V...V...Ville?" He stuttered starting to cry once again. "Yeah, sweetheart. Why are you crying? What's going on?" "Your...your house burned down, everyone thinks you're dead." Bam shook with his tears. "Oh god, Are my parents ok? I'm fine. I went for a walk. I'm kinda lost." Ville said starting to cry himself. "God, Ville you scared me. I thought I lost you. I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you I love you." Both boys cried over the phone to each other. "Aww, Bam. I love you too, baby. Just do me a favor." Ville said wiping his eyes. "Anything, babe." "Come get me. I don't know how to get home." Ville laughed through his tears.


	6. Chapter 6

After Ville had told Bam what street he was on, Bam got dressed and ran down there. Ville was in the middle of town, which was 8 miles away from were they lived. Bam stopped a half block from where Ville was standing under a street light. He just took in the older boy. Ville's long lean body rested against the post. His arms crossed and eyes closed. H reminded Bam of an angel. After starring at Ville for a good 5 minutes, he charged the boy. Knocking Ville to the footpath, pressing their lips together. "Oh god,Ville." Bam gasped between kisses. "I love you so much. I don't ever want lose you, Ever." He said. "I love you, too, honey and I promise that not even death will take me from you." Ville said kissing Bam back. They kissed for a long moment before breaking. They held each other for what could have been eternity. "We should go home, Bammie." Ville whispered running his fingers through the soft curls. "Okay, Willa." Bam sighed getting up. He helped Ville to his feet. "Will you come to my room? I really need to hold you." He said as they started home. "Of course." Ville smiled holding Bam's hand.

Ville and Bam quietly made their way to Bam's room. Ville opened the door slowly and stepped in, as Bam was entering behind him Ape called out his name from her room. "Yes, Ape?" "What are you doing?" "I had to use the bathroom." He replied. "Why did you go downstairs?" "Jess stunk up mine." "Oh ok, Night." "Night." Bam called back and went into his room, he locked the door. Again he tackled Ville and started kissing him again. "Bam...Bam relax, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere." Ville said putting Bam's face in his hands. "I missed you. I cryed for you." He said. "I can see that. Your eyes are all red and puffy." Ville said gentling running his thumbs under Bam's eyes. "Why did you go out for a walk?" Bam asked staring down at Ville. "I needed to think." Ville replied. "About what?" "About how much I miss my friends and my other family members back in Finland." He replied looking away from Bam. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Bam whispered kissing Ville's neck. Ville smiled weakly and let Bam kiss and wonder over him. Bam was indulged by how soft and milky white Ville's skin was. He moved his hand to Ville's cheek and turned his head so their eyes met again. "What?" Ville asked gently. Bam tugged the bottom hem of Ville's Iron maiden shirt. Ville looked at Bam through lazy eyes before sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. Bam licked his lips as he ran his hands over Ville's smooth chest. Gently, he leaned down and sucked on his skin just below his elegant collarbone. Ville closed his eyes to the feeling. But, his eyes opened quickly after feeling sharp nails drag over his sensitive skin. "Bam." He moaned. "Shh, you deserve it for scaring me so badly." Bam said biting down hard on the side of Ville's neck. His hand covered Ville's mouth to muffle his scream. His hand moved and Ville slapped him. "Don't do that, Brandon." Hearing Ville say his name made him stare at him wide eyed. "I know that frightened you and everyone else, but it's not enough to punish me so meanly." Ville scolded him. "I'm sorry." Bam said kissing the purple bite mark. "Go to sleep, Bam." Ville sighed. "No, I want to know you." Bam said. "You do know me, love." "You, not YOU." He said eyeing Ville's body. "We said we'd take this slow, Bam." "I know, Ville. I just want to...to...to see." Bam bit his lip nervous. Ville pressed his lips together nervous himself.

Ville had agreed to let Bam explore his body as he explored his. The only rule Ville set was there was to be no sexual contact. Bam whined about the rule, but went with it. Ville sat up against the headboard of the bed, he felt awkward. He was completely naked, as was Bam. He sat cross legged in the middle of the bed. Both were hard with nervous excitement of the soon to come actions. "Have you ever done this before?" Ville asked. "Not really. I had a boyfriend in middle school, but we only made out." Bam explained. Ville nodded. "Have you?" "Yeah, I had a boyfriend for 3 years. Have you ever...you know?" Bam shook his head. "Not even with Jenn?" "No, I just tell her I want to wait til I get married." Bam said. He was even more nervous now that he knew that Ville wasn't a virgin. Ville moved over to Bam and kissed his neck. "I won't hurt you." He whispered feathering his fingers over Bam's thigh, Bam gulped. Ville took Bam's hand and placed it on his chest. "Start where you ended. Go at your own pace, don't mind mine." He continued to whisper and wonder. Bam moved slowly down Ville's chest to his hips. Ville moved up his chest to his collarbone and shoulders. The pair took their time remembering every curve and feeling. Bam's hand grazed Ville's fullhood. Ville moaned and rolled his eyes in the back of his head. "Rule, Bammie." He groaned in a deep voice. "I...I..Oooh." Bam moaned back as Ville returned the touch. "Don't be sorry, I liked it, but keep the rule in mind, sweetie." Ville said uncrossing Bam's strong legs. He pulled Bam closer. Bam whimpered as he sat on Ville's thighs. "Hush." Ville said kissing his lips.

Bam relaxed and let his hands go to Ville's lean back. Their chests pressed together. Ville sucked lightly on the back side of Bam's neck. "Ville?" Bam called barely above a whispered. Ville didn't reply. "Ville?" Bam breathed louder. This time he heard him. Ville stopped and looked into his lover's glazed over eyes. "Yes, Bam?" He answered, playing with Bam's ear. "Can we...?" Bam panted.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to hurt you, Bam." Ville whispered rubbing his back. "Please, Ville. Please. I want to know what it feels like to have you in me." Bam begged like a little boy wanting a cookie, he was on the verge of tears he wanted Ville so badly. "Oh, Bam. Don't do this to yourself." Ville said hugging him. "I I know what you want, baby. But, I want you to think about it for a few days, alright." He told him. Bam felt so stupid crying over the situation. "Why? I don't want to think about it." He sniffed. "Losing your virginity is a big thing, Bam. It's not something you can get back. And the way you want it, will be like a girl losing hers. It'll hurt and I don't want to cause you any pain before you understand everything that goes with it." Ville said soothing Bam. "Then, explain it to me." "Not now, it's too late and when everyone wakes up and finds out I'm ok shit will hit the fan. But I promise that I will, soon." Ville sealed the promise with a long passionate kiss. "Okay." Bam sniffed again, as they broke the kiss. Ville smiled and wiped Bam's stray tears away. He chuckled a little. "You're like my little baby." Ville smiled. Bam smiled with him. "I like that." Ville kissed Bam one more time. "Let's go to bed. I have a feeling that there's going to be a lot of yelling and crying very soon." Ville said pulling Bam down in front of him. "I love you, Ville." Bam yawned. "I love you, too, Bam." The couple fell happily asleep.

The boys got exactly what they thought they were going to get. Mrs. And Mr. Valo cried and hugged Ville when he came downstairs and faced them. Ape looked at Bam with a killing mother look, but it had a hint of happiness in it. "That's why you were downstairs last night. You went out to get Ville." She said. Bam blushed. "Yeah. He called me and told me he got lost during a walk." Bam told her. "Why did you go on a walk, Ville?" Mr. Valo asked. "I miss my friends back in Helsinki, I went for the walk to clean my head." Ville answered. Mrs. Valo started crying again and hugged Ville tighter. "Mum, please. I'm okay, really." Ville said. "I know. But, your my little boy. It's a mother's duty." She said letting him go. "Where are we staying?" Ville asked. "The Margera's were nice enough to give us their house across the street." Mr. Valo smiled. "Nice. Is it okay for me to stay here until we get things settled again?" Ville asked both his parents and Bam's. "Oh, we don't..." Mrs. Valo started. "That be fine with us. Bam can share his room with him. Maybe even teach Bam some manners." Ape smiled. "Yeah, Bam learning manners, that be the day." Jess snorted. Bam punched him in the arm. "Shut up, snot face." He growled. Jess laughed. "Well, if you're sure it doesn't burden you to have him around." Mr. Valo said. "Not at all." Phil said. "Okay. You can stay as long as they want you, Ville." Ville smiled. "Thank you." He thanked his parents along with Ape and Phil. "Not a problem." Ape replied.

After everything was settled Bam and Ville sat outside on the porch. "I'm glad I left this at your house, Bammie." Ville said strumming his guitar. Bam smiled. "Me too." He replied. "Hey, maggots, We're going back to the Ally tonight, Want to come?" Jess asked from the screen door. "Sure." Ville replied. "Yeah." Bam answered. "Alright, we leave after dinner." Jess informed them and disappeared back inside. "Don't get to drunk tonight, Bam. We have things to talk about, that you have to remember." Ville said. "Shit!" Bam cursed. He remembered what he was suppose to remember. "What?" Ville asked. "I have to go. I'll be back in a bit, okay." Bam said kissing him quickly and ran off. Ville watched Bam run off, confused as hell.

Bam hoped up on to a porch of a cute little house. He knocked on the screen door and took a step back. A middle aged women opened the door. "Hello Bam." She smiled. "Hey, Ms. Rivell. Is Jenn here?" Bam asked his hands were shaking a bit. "Yeah, hold on I'll go get her." She smiled and went inside. A few minutes later, Jenn came out of the house. She hugged Bam, but he wouldn't let her kiss him. "Bam, why won't you kiss me." She whined. "I want to break up, Jenn." Bam stated bluntly. Jenn looked at Bam like he was nuts and she was going to kill him. "You want to what?!" She yelled. "I want to break up. I don't love you. I'm sorry." He said backing up. "Oh hell no!" Jenn screamed punching Bam in the face. Bam stumbled off the porch and landed on the hard concrete pathway, scraping up his elbow. "Ow, Jenn. That's not nice. At least I tried being nice about it." He said getting to his feet. "Fuck you, Bam Margera, Fuck. You." She screeched slamming the front door. Bam walked home trying to think of a way to explain his black eye and cut up arms. He had nothing, but the truth. "Bam, What the hell happened?" Phil asked as Bam walked into the dining room. Everyone was sitting down having dinner. "I broke up with Jenn, she punched me and I fell in the concrete." He told them sitting down. "Well, at least you told her to her face and didn't hit her back." Ape said handing him an ice pack. "Yeah." Bam mumbled. He relaxed a bit later, feeling Ville's hand rub his back. He smiled at his green eyed angel. "Where have you been all my life?" He whispered. Ville smiled back. "Finland."

Ville and Bam teamed up for the bowling game. But, Ville did the most bowling out of the two of them, because his arms still hurt from the fall. "Do you just want to go home?" Ville asked him as he sat down. "I don't want to pull you away from having fun. I'll be fine." Bam said sipping his beer. "You sure?" Ville asked raising his eyebrows, not believing the younger boy. "Yeah, if it gets worse I'll let you know." Bam smiled forcefully. "Okay." Ville frowned. "Ville, your turn, buddy." Daren called. Ville put his hand on Bam's cheek before walking away. Ryan came and sat next to Bam. "So, what's going on between you two?" He asked. Bam looked at Ryan curiously. "Dude, we all know there's something. The way you guys act around each other. We don't care if there is." Ryan said. Bam looked away from his long time friend. He looked at Ville bowl and hit a strike. "I love him." Bam whispered. Ryan smiled at Bam. "I'm happy. But, let me know if he hurts you or anything. I'll kill him." Ryan told him. Bam looked back at Ryan and smiled. "I will, but I doubt that he will hurt me." Ryan nodded, patted him on the back and went away when Ville came. "What did Ryan want?" He asked. Bam didn't reply, just leaned over to him and kissed him deeply. "They know about us." He said over the hoots and cheers for their kiss. Ville blushed.

The group decide to end the night early. "Ville, are we gunna..." "Bam, I already told you we would talk about it when we got home." Ville said putting his arm around his waist. Bam bounce up and down happy. He couldn't wait. "Just know that his isn't Daddy's way of telling his little thing about the birds and the bees." Ville laughed. "I hope not." Bam teased. Both laughed as they walked into the house. "Hey, kids." Phil waved from the couch. "Hey." They replied in unison, as they ran upstairs. "I'm happy their together." Phil smiled at Ape. "Me too." She smiled back.

Bam and Ville sat in bed facing each other. "Okay. Go." Bam said eager. "What do you want to know?" Ville asked rubbing his hands together. "Why does it hurt?" Ville was taken back. He wasn't expecting that question so quickly. "It's new." He said. "Your body isn't use to having an object pushed in and out of it like that. It stretch and pulls and hits things in your body that aren't totally prepared the first time it happens." Ville explained the best he could. "What's it like?" Ville's eyes rolled closed and a smile formed. "After you adjust to it, it feels heavenly. So, right its wrong." He said opening his eyes again. He watched Bam lick his lips thoughtfully. "Can I get a demonstration?" Bam asked shyly. Ville looked at Bam for a while, thinking. "Take off you clothes, lay down and relax." He said suddenly, startling Bam. Bam did so slowly. He hadn't expected Ville to agree.

Nervous and a bit scared, Bam laid down on his back. Ville pushed Bam's legs apart gently. "Relax, Bam." He whispered again. Bam forced his body to relax. Ville sat between Bam's open legs. He stroked his thigh comfortingly and placed a kiss below his naval. "If you want me to stop tell me, understood?" Bam nodded mutely. Ville paused. "What?" Bam asked, looking down at him. "Hold on." Ville said getting up. He went over to his guitar case and opened the compartment he put his picks in. "What are you doing?" Bam asked rushed. "Bam, relax. I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. So, I need this." Ville answered showing him the K.Y. "Oh." Bam relaxed again. Ville repositioned himself between Bam's legs. He put some of the K.Y on 3 of his fingers. "Take a deep breath and hold it." He said. Bam took the breath and held it. "Release slowly." As he slowly released the breath Ville pushed his index finger into Bam's tight entrance. Bam gasped and tightened. "Bam, relax or I'll stop." Ville warned. Bam took a few breaths and relax a third time. Ville let Bam get use to the new experience before entering his middle finger. Bam bit down on his lip as Ville gently pulled apart his thick fingers and moved them in and out. Ville kissed Bam's belly to help keep him relaxed. After a while he added his third finger and repeated the steps he did with two fingers. "You ok, Bam?" Ville asked looking at Bam's face. His eyes were closed tightly and he was still biting his lip. He nodded. "Speck." "Yes." Bam snapped. "Do you get it?" He asked. "Yes." Bam answered. "Good." Ville said and removed his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Bam laid in Ville's embrace writhing. Ville kissed Bam's hair. "Bam, are you going to let your lip go?" He asked kissing his temple. Slowly Bam let his lip go, as he did a trickle of blood ran down his chin. "Jesus, Bam. You didn't you say something." Ville said wiping Bam's lip and chin with his shirt. "It felt so good. I didn't want to stop." Bam shuddered. "It's nice to hear that, darling. But it's not worth biting your lip off for." Ville said. "Yeah, it was." Bam nodded happily. Ville shook is head. "Go rinse your mouth out." He said giving his shoulder a bit of a shove. Bam grunted. "No, I want to lay here in your arms." He said holding Ville tighter. Ville smiled and kissed him. "As you wish." He said holding Bam more. "When will we make love, Ville?" Bam asked. "I don't know. When you understand what it means and accept it. I guess." Ville said closing his eyes. "So, in a few days?" "Maybe." Bam nodded. "That sounds nice. Night, Vilo." Ville smiled at the nickname. "Good Night, Bammers." They kissed one last time for the night and then slipped into dreamland.

Ville woke to a wet kiss to his neck. He didn't open his eye, he just pushed way the object that woke him. But, it kept playing. "Bam, it's to early to play games." He mumbled. His only reply was his pants being ripped from his body. "What the hell...Daren?" Ville barked trying to move away from the older, clearly drunk man. Daren pinned Ville to the mattress, holding both his wrists with one hand above it head. "Daren, stop! What are you doing? No!" Ville begged as the boy used his free hand to fondle him. "Stop!" Ville yelled over and over. Daren crushed his lips to Ville's. He tasted like alcohol. Ville moved his head away, only to be slapped. "Fag, teach you what real men are." Daren hissed. Daren jammed his knee between Ville's legs, making his nether regions raw. Tears poured from Ville's dark Green eyes. Daren tied Ville belly down on the bed. He removed his belt and let loose on Ville's butt, thighs and back. He cried for Daren to stop, but the other wouldn't listen. He just cursed at him and beat him. Ville behind was raw and bleeding slightly when Daren stopped. He cruelly shoved himself into Ville's entrance. Ville screamed in pain. "Stop!! Please." Daren didn't get in to many thrust before Jess busted into the room and pulled him off of Ville. Jess beat Daren halfway down the street.

Bam untied Ville and pulled him into him up. "Oh my god, Ville are you all right?" He asked helping him to the bathroom. "Y....y....yeah." Ville stuttered. "You sure? Your back, thighs and genitals are blood raw." Bam asked starting the bath water. "I'm sure, Bam." Ville said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have woke you up before I went outside with Jess. Daren only said he had to use the bathroom." He said helping Ville pull off his bloody and slightly torn shirt. "It's not your fault, Bam-Bam." Ville told him as he eased into the cool bath water. Bam helped Ville rinse the blood from his body and clean the wounds. He looked Ville's back over and sighed, he kissed Ville's cheek. "Oh, baby." He whispered seeing Ville's tears form. "He won't come back. "No one in this house will let anyone hurt you, I promise." Bam said hugging him. "I know, Bam. Do you have any aspirin?" Ville asked. "Yeah, Advil. Is that okay?" Bam asked standing. "Fine." "Okay." Bam grabbed the 2 blue pills from the medicine cabinet and a glass of water from the sink. "Here ya go." He said handing him the pills and glass. Ville took the pills, then eased back in the tub. "Bam, come in with me." He whined. "Sure, honey." Bam said. He pulled his clothes off and sat behind Ville. Bam rubbed Ville's shoulders and kissed his neck. "I love you." "I love you, too."

A few months later, Ville had gotten over the incident with Daren. Ape called the cops and they arrested him. Bam still hadn't asked Ville to make love with him and Ville was completely supportive of him. But, now it was Bam's 17th birthday and there was only one thing that he wanted. Ville. So, after the huge party his parents had for him, Bam dragged Ville off to their bedroom. "You sure, sure, Bammie?" Ville asked as Bam pulled his clothes off. "Ville, I've had 4 months of being sure. I'm more than sure, I'm dead sure." He said taking off his own clothes then got the K.Y out of the bedside table. He handed it to Ville then laid down. He laid on his back with his legs wide open and hands behind his head. They had both gone through the fingering faze. Ville fingering Bam and Bam fingering Ville. That was the greatest National Boyfriend's day of Bam's life, being able to put Ville through such pleasure. But, it was the moment of truth. It was the big time. The time he gets to feel Ville's thick cock buried deep inside him.

Ville looked down at Bam's form and smiled. "This is different then fingering, love." Ville told him sitting between Bam's legs. "Is it? How?" Bam asked. "Yeah, I have to prepare you, get inside you, move in and out of you, all the while stroking your beautiful cock." He told him as he fingered him. "Oh, the fucking horror, Willa. Please anything but being inside me and stroking me, Please I can't take this torture." Bam panted. Ville threw his head back and laughed. "But, yes, I must, love." He said removing his fingers. He coated his fullhood in the K.Y and set it's head at Bam's entrance. "You ready?" He started panting himself. "Shit yeah." Bam panted back. "Okay." Ville said kissing him. As they kissed Ville slowly entered Bam. Bam arched his chest up against Ville's and gripped his shoulders, making deep nail tracks in his shoulder blades. "Ville." He moaned. "Bam." Ville moaned back. Ville thrusted in and out of Bam hard, but slowly. The pain that Bam had felt at first penetration was horrible, but faded into pleasure. His balls tightened begging to be touch. "Ville. Touch. Please." He begged. Ville wrapped his still lubed covered hand around Bam's throbbing hood and stroked him at the pace he was going at. Soon after Bam released over their bellies and Ville's hand, Ville soon followed. The warmth that filled Bam was so heavenly, it felt like wrapping yourself in a fresh out of the dryer blanket. Ville collapsed on top of Bam. Both panting hard. "That was perfect,Ville." Bam said a few moments later. "I know. You were great, love." Ville breathed kissing his throat. "I regret taking so long to get to it." Ville laughed. "I'm glad you did. I don't feel so bad as causing you that first pain." He said rolling to his side and pulling Bam to his chest. "I loved the pain, Willa." Bam smiled snuggling up to him. Ville smiled. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He whispered kissing his hair. "Thanks, Ville. It was the best so far." "Good. Maybe for my birthday I'll let you top." He teased. "Ha-Ha, Ville." Bam said elbowing him in the side.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the night before the first day of school and Ville was having panic attacks left and right. Bam had tried everything to calm his boyfriend's nerves. Talking to him, snuggling with him, kissing him, messaged his back, even making fun of him, but that only made Ville panic more and make him mad. "Come on, Ville. It'll be fine. We have all the same classes. You got Jess, Ryan, Novak, and Seth." Bam said giving up and sitting next to him. "I know that, Bam. It's just everyone else. They're going to see me as that foreign kid from Finland." He whimpered hiding his face in his hands. "Oh, Ville. Forget those losers. They are shit." Bam said putting a arm around Ville's lean body and pulling him down. Bam laid on his side next to Ville and trailed his fingers down Ville's baby smooth chest to the waistband of his sweatpants. He slide his hand under and cupped his heavy bulls. Ville's stomach quivered as a moan escaped his slightly parted pink lips. Bam kneaded Ville in his hand as Ville rolled his hips. "Bam, please, baby." Ville groaned pushing his body down. Bam moved his hand from Ville's bulls and ran his fingers up his long and thick hood. Ville nearly blacked out in pleasure. Slowly, tortuously he gripped him tightly, turning the head a darker shade of purple. It all Ville had not to scream in need. Bam stroked Ville heartily having him with in seconds of coming before he stopped dead. Ville grunted and looked at Bam. "Why...did...you...stop?" He panted. Bam pulled his shorts off and layed down. Ville knew what was going down and was instantly inside Bam. The unprepared tightness around Ville forced him into release, but that didn't stop him from thrusting furiously into Bam. Without help Bam roared into his orgasm. Ville thrusted a few more times before rolling of with Bam on top of him. "Thank you, Thank you....Thank you." Ville said kissing him. "That's what I'm here for, babe." Bam said kissing him back. Finally, after that ordeal the couple fell asleep.

Ville sat in his 4th period class behind Bam. Every once in awhile, when Bam would wonder off he'd run his foot up his leg getting his attention. "I'm listening, Ville." He's snap quietly. "Making sure, darling." Ville would smile. When 4th period ended it was time for lunch. As Bam walked past the restrooms to the cafeteria, Ville pulled him into them and into the handicap stall. Bam unzipped his jeans and moved them just below his fullness, that Ville had been working on all day. Ville dropped to his knees and engulfed Bam in one motion. Bam grabbed the grip bar tightly and let his head rest back against the cool tile wall. "Ville, you're so good with your mouth and with my buddy." He groaned pulsing his hips with Ville's bobbing. Ville's eyes were closed and his finger nails dug into Bam's blue jean clad thighs. Bam's bulls tightened and his let loose into Ville's welcoming mouth. The only sound was Ville standing and swallowing Bam's milky release. Bam put his pants back on as Ville pulled out a small bottle of mouthwash from his bag. "Wait." Bam stopped him. "What, Bam? We have to get to lunch before someone comes." Ville said. Bam grabbed Ville by the neck and kissed him. Tasting himself in Ville's mouth. "Wow. That's what I taste like." He smiled. Ville nodded, then gurgled. They got in line with Novak and Ryan. "Where's Jess." Ville asked looking around. "He's having lunch with his girlfriend Toni." Novak told him. "Oh." "How's school treating you so far, Ville?" Ryan asked grabbing his lunch. "Good, so far." Ville nodded. "That's good." Ryan smiled. They all sat at a table together and talked about new year drama and gossip.

As soon as the boys they did their homework which blow Ape away. "Bam...Brandon, You're doing your homework." She said with a hand over her heart. "Yeah, Ville is helping me with my math and I'm helping him with his biology." Bam smiled. Ape backed out of the room determined not to disturb this rare moment. "Some biology." Ville groaned as Bam started toying with him again. "You know we get more corny during school than we are at home." Bam said. "Probably because we like the thrill of getting caught and not always being able to get at each other." Ville replied starting back at his homework. "Mmm, What's the answer?" Bam asked changing the subject. Ville looked at the math problem and mentally worked it out. "Well?" Bam asked. "You work it out and I'll tell you if you're right." Ville said. Bam throw down his pencil. "Tell me!" He snapped. Ville starred at Bam a moment. "How about this. We got back to our room and you do your homework, if you get a problem right I'll take something off. If I have to tell you then clothes go back on or stays on. How about that?" Ville suggested kissing him. Bam slammed his math book closed and raced upstairs. "Naked motivation is such a beautiful thing." Ville laughed going up the stairs.

Bam was already. "Okay, first problem." Ville said leaning against the wall in front of their bed. "45/6(8)" Bam read. They worked it out on their own. "What did you get?" Ville asked. "60. Am I right?" Bam asked his stomach in knots. Ville pulled off one of his shoes. Bam smiled triumphantly. Getting Bam to do his homework was more fun than Ville thought. He lost both shoes, both socks, his shirt, it was put back on 3 times though, his undershirt and his pants. Bam was working on Ville's boxers, but was having a hard time. "Come on, Bammie, it's easy." Ville encouraged him. "No, it's not!" Bam whined throwing himself to the bed. Ville sighed and laid next to him. He played with his hair and listened to him pout. "What do you think the answer is?" He asked gently. "I don't know." Bam mumbled angrily from the pillows. "Tell me." Ville said softer. "82." Bam grunted. "Close, 86." Ville said kissing him. Bam yelled and punched the wall, putting a hole in it. "Don't do that, Bammie." Ville said pulling him close. "It's okay, you're just tired." He said rubbing his cheek. "No, I'm not, I just suck at math." "You can't suck if you got me in my boxers." Ville chuckled. Bam huffed, unhappy. "What can I do to put that evil smile back on your beautiful lips?" Ville resorted. Bam sat up and smiled 'wickedly' at Ville. "There's one thing." He giggled. Ville took a deep breath afraid to know.


	10. Chapter 10

Ville was deadly nervous to what Bam wanted him to do. Bam ran his tongue up Ville's chest and around his nipple. "I want..." He trailed to the other nipple as his hand smoothed over Ville's boxers, making him hard instantly. "You." He whispered nibbling on his ear. Ville melted into the earth. "Is that all you want?" He gulped. "I want you around me." "Yeah?" Ville pushed up against him. "I want you to say my name." Bam taunted pinning Ville's hips to the bed, like he once did him. "I want you to want me." "I want you, Bammie. I want you in me, making me moan your name over and over." Ville hissed, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Bam broke the kiss and looked into his lover's lusting eyes. "You'd let me?" He whispered. Ville nodded and there was that evil smile on Bam's face. Ville's nerves had calmed now, knowing what Bam wanted to do. He watched Bam get ready for their soon coming love making. He copied all the things Ville had don't to him when he made love to him. Ville closed his eyes contently as Bam's first finger entered him. He shuttered a moan. Bam haltered his movements. "You didn't hurt me, keep going." Ville whispered with his eyes still closed. Bam nodded and put in a second finger. "Mmm, baby." Ville moaned rolling his head to the side. "That feel good, honey?" Bam asked slowly pulling his fingers in and out of Ville. His response was Ville gripping the blankets as he hit his sweet spot. Ville licked his lips and picked his head up, looking at Bam. "Please, Bam. Get in me, please, love." He begged. Bam's evil smile reappeared on his lips. "No." He said simply, thrusting his fingers a bit harder. "Oh god." Ville groaned letting his head fall back. Bam laughed. "This is all to much to enjoy." "Then ended it." Ville panted digging his heel into the mattress. "Not quiet yet." Ville cursed in Finnish. "Oh, listening to you cuss in Finnish makes me so much harder." Bam taunted leaning over and licking Ville's bulls. Ville was so close to the edge he couldn't breath. "Bam...........please............I can't..........hold any........longer." He gasped.

Bam removed his fingers and laid over Ville again. He turned his head so their eyes met. Shades of Green and Blue melted and blended as they looked at each other. "If you don't get in me. I'm going to flip you over and prison fuck you." Ville growled. It only Bam's hood twitch in want. He pressed his lips to Ville's. He licked at Ville's lips and explored his mouth when they parted. "Now." Ville barked. Bam snapped his hips forward entering Ville rough and swiftly. A few thrusts in Ville pushed them up into a sitting position, he dug his nails into Bam's back and bit into his shoulder, dragging blood both ways. Bam threw his head back in pain as sweat mixed into the cuts. Rebelling against his lover Bam sucked on Ville's neck drawing blood, dug his nails deep into his hips. Ville moved his hand down to his throbbing erection, only to have Bam swat his hand away. "Brandon." He moaned in contempt. "You can wait for me." Bam grunted. Ville whimpered and held Bam tighter. Bam just continued to move in and out of Ville's tightness, even after he discharged his milky seed into him. Ville had laid back as he did, moaning and groaning Bam's name until Bam stopped.

Bam pulled out of Ville and swallowed is heavily pre-come coated hood into his mouth. Ville yelped as Bam took his sensitive erection in his mouth. To force Bam to go faster he rotated his hips, but, Bam gave him a slight pinch to his inner thigh. At a good pace Bam sucked Ville to his much wanted release. Again Ville moaned Bam's name as he shot into Bam's mouth. Bam pulled up and looked at Ville, Ville's come still in his mouth. "You don't have to swallow." Ville told him, wiping his forehead with his forearm. Bam rolled the come in his mouth awhile, deciding if he should swallow or spit. He weighted the choices. It tasted so sweet and warm. But, also he didn't know what it would do to his stomach. "One way to find out." Bam thought and swallowed. Ville's eyes widened in lust and a smile claimed his lips as he watched his love swallow his load. He pulled Bam into a kiss. Running his tongue over Bam's. After they finished kissing and cleaning each other off they laid in bed naked in each other's arms. "That was the best session I have ever had." Ville sighed happy. "Thanks, I learned from this really gorgeous Finnish guy." Bam chuckled. "Oh, really?" Ville chuckled too. "Yeah, But, he's way better than I am." Bam said kissing Ville's chest. "Aw, You'll get better the more you do it." Ville replied running his hand through Bam's hair. "You let me do it again?" Bam asked surprised. "Of course, Bammie. I can't always do it." Ville said smiling at him. Bam kissed Ville's lips excited. Ville just smiled more and shook his head. "I can't wait til you turn 18, Bam." He whispered. "What happens when I do, Willa?" Bam asked cocking an eyebrow. "If we are still together, you'll find out and don't nag me about it. I won't tell you." He said firmly. Bam pressed his lips together and laid his head back down on Ville's chest. "Okay, I love you, Ville." "I love you, too, Bam."

Weeks later.....

Bam sat at the skate park with Jess and them. Ville had gotten in trouble with the teacher in 2nd period to he had to spend after 2 hours in after school detention. Jess came and sat next to Bam, who was slumped over with his elbows resting on his knees, pouting. "Come on, Bam skate." Jess said nudging him. "No." Bam snapped. "Dude, he as 20 minutes of detention left and you've survived this long without him. You can skate the last 20." Jess said pushing his skateboard into Bam's hand. "It was my fault he got in trouble. He didn't draw that picture of Mr. Oldman and write thing around it, I did." Bam barked. "But, he took blame to keep you from getting suspended. You know if you did Ape would have your ass in the meat grinder." Jess snapped back. Bam pushed Jess of the bench they were sitting on and started wailing on him. The brothers rolled around hitting and kicking each other. People in the park were yelling for them to stop, others were cheering. Until a pair of strong arms pulled Bam off Jess. "Get off me, you stupid fucker!" He yelled swinging at the person hold him. His fist landed straight into the person's mouth. They let Bam go and stepped away. "Bam!! You just hit Ville!" Ryan yelled. Bam blinked away the rage in his eyes and looked at who he hit. Sure enough it was Ville. He was holding his badly bleeding lip. "Ville..." Bam said moving to him. Ville put his free hand up. "Don't Bam." He said, then walked away.

When Bam got back to his room, all of Ville's things were gone. "He left a few minutes ago, good job on destroying the best thing that ever happened to your ungrateful ass." Jess snarled walking by and slamming the door to his room. Bam slammed his bedroom door, collapsed to the floor and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

The whole fucking school year had gone by and Ville still refused to talk to Bam. No matter how hard Bam tried to apologies it didn't work. So, he started up with leaving notes for him and flowers and candy and poems everything. He never saw it in the trash, which he check all the time, so he assumed Ville kept them. But, the only real thing Bam wanted was his Willa in his arms again that's all he wanted and there was only one person Bam knew Ville still talked too his own brother, Jess.

Bam pounded and kicked at Jess' bedroom door. He nearly fell when it swung open. Jess was sweaty and in his boxers. "Where you having sex?" Bam asked. "Yeah, I can do it to ya know. Now, what do you want?" Jess barked. "I want Ville." Bam sighed sadly. "Oh good god." Jess groaned. "Kelly, can we finish later. I'll take you out to dinner." Jess said looking at his hiding new girlfriend. "Yeah." She replied. "Okay. Hold on, Bam." Jess said slamming the door, so, he and Kelly could get dressed. The door opened again and Kelly padded out. "Hi, Bam." She threw over her shoulder. "Hi." Bam replied, before Jess pulled him into his room and pushed him into a chair. "Alright, listen and listen well, I'll say this once. Got it?" Jess rushed. "Why are you so rushed?" Bam asked. "I have to take Kelly out to dinner, because you're to stupid to see the obvious. That means showering, dressing up and driving to her house and the restaurant." He explained. Bam nodded his 'Oh'. "Now, Ville is still in love with you." "He is!!" Bam yelled in joy jumping up. Jess pushed him back down. "Shut up and listen, jackass. He's testing you. He wants to see what you are willing to do for him. And so fucking far you're winning." Jess said seriously. "Testing me to see what I will do, Why?" "It's what people do when there in love. Some people just go about it differently." "I haven't tested him." Bam protested. "Trust me, knowing you is a big enough test. So, just keep this up until after your 18th birthday and you're home free, okay?" Jess finished. Bam thought about everything. "Okay, I will." He nodded. "Good, now get the hell out." He said pushing Bam out the door. "Oh and Bam." Jess said grabbing the door knob. "You know nothing about what I told you." "No what about what?" Bam replied. "Perfect." Jess smiled before slamming the door again.

After the conversation with Jess, Bam started harder at Ville. Sending more notes and flowers and stuff. Everyday, twice a day. All the way to his 18th birthday, where he only sent a black rose and an invitation to his party.

Ville's mom handed Ville the rose and card, Bam had left on the door step. "He really loves you, Ville." She smiled. Ville had told his parents about him being gay and dating Bam after Bam had punched him in the face. Nothing between them changed. Which made Ville overwhelmingly happy. "I know, muma." Ville smiled back taking the gifts from her. Ville went back to his room. He room was filled with flowers, notes, cards, poems, everything Bam had left on his doorstep. Ville sat down on his bed and smelled to rose, then set it down. He opened the invitation, a smile adopted his lips. "Finally 18, my dear Bammie." He thought aloud. He looked at the time on the card and nearly killed himself getting to the closet. He only had 20 minutes to get ready. "Good, thing a showered this morning." He laughed to himself.

Bam stood on the back deck of his house shifting foot to foot, looking for Ville. But, he didn't see him. Sighing sadly, he turned to his laughing friends. "Oh, cheer up, Bam. He'll come." Novak said punching him in the shoulder. Bam smiled faintly at his friend before walking away to be alone. "Maybe Jess only told me that to cheer me up for a few weeks." He thought to himself. "Loser." He said aloud. "But, you said you liked me in this?" A voice said behind him. Bam turned around and about fell out. It was Ville. He was in black pants and black, long sleeve, button down shirt, a vest with light oriental design, along with a red tie. "Cause I do." Bam said smiling. "Oh, I almost ran home and changed." Ville smiled back. Bam laughed as he hugged the older boy. "I'm sorry for what I did. I was mad and blind." Bam said busting into tears. Ville hugged him tighter. "I know, Bammie, I know. I shouldn't have been such a bitch and avoided you all this time." He answered kissing his cheek. "You had the right to be, Willa." Bam sniffed moving out of the embrace. Ville handed him a tissue from his back pocket and Bam wiped his eyes. "You remember I told you I couldn't wait til you turned 18?" Ville asked sweetly. Bam nodded, not trusting his voice. "Well, in Finland anyone is allowed to join together. Anyone, male and female, two females and two males." Ville said tears started at his eyes. "What are you getting at, Ville?" Bam asked completely confused. "I want you to go back to Finland with me." He said taking a deep breath and getting on one knee as he pulled a black velvet box from his front pocket. Bam's mouth dropped open. "Will you marry me, Brandon Cole Margera?" Ville asked as tears lined his face. "Oh god, Ville, yes." Bam cried. Ville smiled placing the ring on Bam's finger and hugging him. "I love you." Ville whispered. "I love you, too." Bam whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Ville and Bam walked into Bam's house holding hands. "Ville!" Ape called happily, hugging him and kissing his cheeks. Ville blushed deeply. "Mom, please." Bam said looking at her oddly. "Did you just call her 'Mom'?" Seth asked with raised eyebrows. "Yes, I did. Ville and I have an announcement to make." Bam said calmly. "What is it, boys?" Ape asked worried. Bam looked at Ville and kissed him. "I know I should have asked you, Ape and Phil, but I wanted Bam to know first." Ville started to explain. "I asked Bam to go to Finland with me. I asked now, because he's graduated school, as have I, and that he's legally an adult. I also asked him to....to uh....marry me." Ape bursted into tears and hugged them, Phil also cried. Jess and everyone else clapped and cheered. "I'm so happy for you guys." Ryan smiled patting them on the back. "Thanks." They answered. "Wait, how are you guys getting back to Finland?" Jess asked. Ville smiled. "Me and my Band got a record deal from Sire." "Oh my god, Ville!" Bam yelled bouncing on him. "I'm so proud of you, I told you were perfect enough to make it huge." "Yeah, you did, Bammie." Ville said holding Bam up. "Yo! What's going on?" "Ahh, shit, Vito's here." Novak laughed. "Bam, why you in a guy's arms?" Vito asked seeing Bam. "He's my boyfriend, fat boy." Bam barked. "Boyfriend..." Was the last understood thing from Bam's annoying uncle. "So, that's Vito?" Ville cringed. "Yea, I'm really sorry, I didn't know he was coming." Bam said nuzzling Ville's neck. "It's ok. I'm going to put you down now, okay?" Ville said setting him on his feet. Bam still kept his arms around his shoulders and face in his neck. "What are you doing?" "Hiding from him." He murmured. Ville hugged Bam and chuckled. "I promise to take you away from him. So, you'll never have to hide again." He said warmly. Bam smiled and kissed Ville's neck. "I can't wait to be yours." He said becoming eye level with him. "I can't either, Honey." Ville smiled as a tear escaped his tantalizing Green eyes. Bam wiped it away and kissed him passionately.

As they kissed the room....the world faded away. It was just them and their ever lasting true love. Finally, they found a reason of all things. Finally they found the meaning of life and love. Nothing mattered more in the world, but their love and they were hell bent to keep it that way.

So..............It was a week later, Bam and Ville sat on a plane bound for the place that would make them a married couple. A place that would hold the may years, many decades of joy, happiness and utter serenity. Bam had asked every possible question he could on the flight to Finland. It almost killed Ville to wake him, when he fell asleep the last 45 minutes of the ride. "Honey, time to wake up, sunshine." He said tucking some of his hair behind his ear. Bam picked his head up from the fold tray in front of him. "We're here, love." Ville smiled wiping the drool from his cheek. "Okay." Bam said groggy. They grabbed their over head bags and head off the plane. As soon as they were in the airport, Bam started at the questions again. "What's that say, Ville?" "Exit, Bam." Ville answered grabbing their bags. "What's that say, Ville?" "Restrooms, Bam." He said leading him to the doors. "What's that say, Ville?" Bam asked pulling on Ville's shirt sleeve. "Loading zone, Sweetie." Ville said pulling his cell out. "Aww, is he your son?" A little old lady asked Ville. Ville paused and looked at the lady. "Yeah, he is. He's also soon to be my husband." Ville said in a smart ass tone. "Oh, that's nice." She smiled and moved on. Bam eyed the lady as she left then turned back to Ville. "What's that, Ville?" He started again. "Kulta, please." Ville whispered kissing Bam's forehead. "I'll tell you what everything means after I get us a ride back to my apartment." Ville went back to punching numbers into his cell. Bam, on the other hand wondered away. He turned into a giant toddler walking around the airport, among the Finnish and other mixed up races in it.

Ville hung up the phone after calling his friend Mikko to take him and Bam home. "Okay, kulta." He said turning around. He turned around in a circle. "Bam?" He called. "Fuck." He sighed. "That boy and his wondering legs." He said under his breath. He slung his back pack on his shoulders and the strap to Bam's duffel bag on one shoulder and started heading to the help desk.

Ville got to the help desk and set Bam's bag down. "Hi, I'm missing my.....son Bam." He said to the young lady behind the desk in Finnish. "Okay, I'll make an all call." She replied back. Just as she picked up the phone to make the all call Bam skateboarded by them with two security cops running after him. "Nevermind, I found him." Ville growled picking up the bag and hurried after Bam and the security cops. He caught up to them, holding Bam to the wall, yelling at him in Finnish and Bam yelling back in English. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. He's a mentally retard. He doesn't know any better. I have to take him home to take his meds." Ville made the excuse to them. They exchanged looks then let Bam go. They handed Ville Bam's board. "Keep him under control." They snarled and walked away. "Bam! What the hell were you thinking? I don't have the money to bail you out of a Finnish jail." Ville scolded him. "Sorry, this place screams skate me." Bam said starring down at his shoes. Ville sighed and lifted his head. "It's ok, just stay by me, alright?" He whispered. Bam nodded. Ville kissed him and gave him his board and bag. "Come on, my friend Mikko is waiting." Ville said grabbing hold of Bam's hand and lead him outside.

Bam met Ville's friend Mikko, or as Ville called him Mige. He liked him, but right now he just wanted to skate. They stopped to get something to eat, so as they waited for their food his skated the sidewalk and stairs near by. "It's perfect for you, Vil." Mige said watching Bam. Ville turned around in his seat and watched along with him. "He is, he truly is." He smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Ville opened the door to his flat for Bam. "Thank you." Bam smiled walking in. Ville smiled back and popped him on the butt. "My pleasure, darling." Bam looked around the flat, it was neat and clean. He liked it. "Well, fuck. It looks like my aunt was here." Ville said looking around himself. "What makes you say that?" Bam asked plopping down on the sofa. "The place is clean. It's never clean." He said. "You don't clean it?" Bam asked. "No, it doesn't interest me." Ville replied. "Oh, she even filled the fridge and cabinets. How sweet." Ville called from the kitchen. Bam chuckled. "Here, the bedroom is this way." He said waving him in the direction. They entered the medium size room. "There bathroom is through that door, there and the closet is there." Ville told him. "Okay, I'll put my things away." Bam said turning out of the room to grab his bags. "Um...Bammie." Ville called from the bedroom. "Yeah, Willa?" Bam answered walking back into the room with his stuff. Ville grabbed Bam by the elbow. "I don't want you to worry about anything, okay? I have everything covered." He said softly. "Yeah, but for what?" Bam asked moving out of Ville's hold and setting his bags on the bed. "Everything. I'm having Ape and Phil coming here for the wedding, Jess too. And don't worry about that either, I have things ready for it. I want it so surprise you." Ville said. Bam felt his heart leap out of his chest. He'd never had someone love and care for him like this before. It felt like a dream. "What about your parents?" Bam asked. "They are already here." Bam paused and looked at Ville. "He sold it. The industry is not the same in the U.S as it is here in Scandinavia." Ville understood his pause, it made Bam smile. "What?" "You finished my thoughts, is all." He said putting his clothes away. "Oh, well. It's pretty easy knowing you like I do." Ville said rubbing his neck. "Ah, before I forget. We're going to my parents for dinner. So, if you want you can take a shower. We leave in two hours." "Alright." Bam said and hurried with his task to shower.

Bam walked out the shower and into the bedroom in only a towel. Ville had taken a nap after he finished unpacking his things. He was still asleep when Bam came out. So, Bam tiptoed over to the closet and opened it. He looked through his clothes, But, didn't know what to wear. He didn't know Ville's parents very well. Just knew they married young, had Ville young and their names were Anita and Kari. He didn't if they were ok with whatever or wanted the suit and tie thing. Bam sighed thoughtfully. "What's wrong, baby." Ville's voice trailed to his ears, making his melt with that Finnish accent thickened with sleep. "I don't know what to wear to your parents." Bam said scratching his head. "You want me to pull something out for you?" Ville said sitting up at the edge of the bed. Bam turned to Ville. "Would you?" He asked. Ville nodded and got up. Bam sat down and watched Ville finger through is clothes. "Hmm." Ville hummed. He pulled out a dark blue, short sleeve shirt and tossed it to Bam over his shoulder. Then went looking for pants. He tapped his thumb against the closet door. "My mother would kill you if you wore any of your pants to a dinner at her house." Ville laughed. Bam couldn't help, but laugh too. Ville's laugh was so dorky and cute, you have to laugh. One of the gillion things Bam loved about his Ville. "Here." Ville said handing him a pair of his pants. They were a pair Bam had worn a million times, just cause they were Ville's and they were comfy. "Don't you worry about us being able to fit into each other's clothes?" Bam asked putting the clothes on. "Sometimes." Ville smiled leaving the room. Ville looked out the window and cursed. "What!?" Bam called. "It's snowing." Ville called back. "So?" "Nothing. Come on, so we can go before it gets worse." Ville said pulling his converse on. "Okay." Bam said putting his shoes on too. "Did you bring your heavy jacket like I told you, too?" Ville asked. Bam thought a moment. "No." Ville shook his head and handed him a jacket from his coat rack. Bam liked it first sight. It was written and drawn all over with the word 'Your pretty face is going to hell' on the back. Bam pulled it on. It smelled just like Ville. He fell in love with it more.

They walked down the street of Helsinki. The cold wind whipping around as they did. "How far do they live?" Bam asked walking close behind Ville to block the wind. The cold condition didn't seem to faze the Finn. "Another 3 blocks." Ville replied. Bam shivered a sigh. Ville laughed, "What so funny?" Bam asked. "Americans and shivering." Ville continued to laugh. "Oh, shut up, you Scandinavian white boy." Bam hissed playfully. Ville didn't answer back. But, a few steps later, Bam laid on his back. Ville leaned down, close to his face. "You should be nice to us Scandinavian white boys, especially the ones you walk behind because they know were ice patches are." He smiled wickedly. Bam started laughing. "You're an ass." He said as Ville helped him up. "I know." Ville smiled.

Ville and Bam arrived at Ville's parents house. It was just outside the busy city of Helsinki. Bam stepped into a warm little house. "Its adorable." Bam commented as he and Ville shrugged off their jackets and put them up. "Yea." Ville smiled. "Mum and Dad, We're here!" Ville called. "Okay." Someone replied. "Where are you?" "Kitchen." "Okay. Come on." Ville said walking to the kitchen. Bam walked into the sweet smelling kitchen and saw Anita putting something in a pot. "Hei, Mummy." Ville smiled hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Hei, baby." Anita smiled kissing his cheek back. "Where's Daddy?" "He's in the dining room setting the table." She replied. Anita turned to Bam and smiled. She opened he arms and Bam hugged her. "Welcome to the family, Bam." She whispered his ear. "Thank you." Bam whispered back. Anita let Bam go. "Ville, go talk to your Daddy." She said. Ville looked at his mum and Bam. "Okay." He said leaving the room. "I want to thank you." Anita said stirring the pot, she was messing with when he came in. "For what?" "For captivating, my son's heart. After, his abusive relationship with Juk..." "Wait, he was in an abusive relationship?" Bam asked confused and upset. "He never told you?" Anita asked turning back to him. "No." Bam looked at Ville through the open door between the kitchen and dining room. Ville looked up at him and smiled. "I thought he would." Anita said bring Bam back to the conversation. "He didn't." "Well, that's not something I should tell you about. That's his job." Anita said cooking again. "What was the guy's name?" Bam asked. "Jukka. Now that's all I will tell you."

Kari, Anita, Ville and Bam sat down at the dinner table eating a traditional Finnish dish. Bam wasn't much in the mood for talking after his revealing conversation with Anita. So, he mostly eat and kept to himself. After, dinner they all sat in the living room around the fire. Ville pulled Bam closer to him on the couch. "What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we got here." Ville asked. "Nothing, just cold." Bam lied. Ville pulled him into his lap and took the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. Kari looked out the window and tisked. "Looks bad. You boys should stay." He said. "Okay, daddy." Ville replied. "I'll make up the bed in your old room." Anita said going up the stairs. "Is it okay with you, Bammie? If we stay here." Ville asked nuzzling his hair. "Yeah." Bam muttered.

"Okay, boys. The room is ready." Anita said coming back down. Bam got up. "I'm tired, Ville. Can we go to bed?" Bam asked. "Sure, sweetie." Ville said getting up with him. They went up to Ville's old room. It was all black with a bunch of Black Sabbath, Metallica, Slayer and Finnish band posters. It's a room Bam never would have guessed was Ville's. Ville sat down on the bed. "Okay, spill it." He said randomly. "Spill what?" Bam asked sitting next to him. "What did you and my mum talk about?" Bam looked at Ville. There was a small bit of fire in his eyes. "Bam?" "Why didn't you tell me about Jukka?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ville felt his whole body freeze, like he was out in the snow naked. "A...a...about wh...who?" He gulped. "Jukka, Ville, Jukka." Bam snapped standing up and pacing. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" "I don't know what you're..." Bam stopped at glared at Ville. "Don't give me that, Ville. You can't deny me to me, now. You're mom told me that he was abusive." He growled, the fire in his eyes even more tense. Ville looked away like he was about to cry. Bam saw it and instantly his anger flow out the window. "Ville," He whispered gently, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands into his. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Just tell me....tell me what happened." He pleaded. Ville took a long and shuttered breath.

"We started dating at the start if high school. At the time he seemed like a sweet guy with a bit of a temper. His temper didn't bother me because I had one. A bigger one, really. But, we seemed happy with each other. We moved in together about 2 months into our relationship. That's when things really changed." Ville explained, his eyes closed. "The first time he slapped me, I didn't think anything of. We had been arguing over me leaving with my band to do a little gig. He was just upset about me leaving and maybe cheating, which I didn't and don't do. But, after he calmed down he apologized and everything was normal again. I left and came back 3 days. The second I opened the door he was on me case about everything I did, when I was gone. I told him everything I did and he still didn't believe me." He paused. "Ville?" Bam whispered squeezing his hand softly. "That was the first time he got violent with me." "He beat you?" Bam asked trying to hide his anger. Ville nodded. "He left me with a split lip, broken and bruised ribs and a sprained wrist. I told everyone that I fell. After, that he beat me almost everyday. Over little things, like not making the bed to his standards, when work for called me, when the guys called. When family would call. For any connect I had with people. It got harder and harder to come up with an excuse to why I was always hurt and I knew they thought something was up." He said. "They never said anything." Bam stated biting his lip. "No, they didn't. It happened for 3 years. Until, Mige came to see why I hadn't been answering anyone's calls. He walked into the living room where Jukka was hitting me for breaking one of the dishes, my mum gave us as a house warming present. I was up in the corner trying to get away from him when Mige walked in." "What did Mige do?" "He flipped. He punched Jukka in the face and we left. My dad called the police and they arrested him. He was convicted for abuse and a few things I had no idea about, he was sentenced for 14 years in prison and 2 years probation." By the time Ville finished telling Bam everything that had happened, he was shaking with strong, silent sobs.

Bam pulled Ville into his arms and soothed him. "It's alright. He wont hurt you. Not as long as I'm around." He whispered along with several other things. Ville stopped crying and just cuddled with Bam, there on the floor of his bedroom. After a bit, he lifted his head and looked up at his Blue eyed daredevil. "You know what we haven't done in 10 months?" He whispered against his lips. "What?" Bam whispered back. "Made love." Ville answered running a finger over Bam's tone chest. Bam looked at Ville through half lidded eyes with a wicked grin. "As long as you top." He said gliding his hands up Ville's thermal shirt. Ville bit his lip in lust. "My pleasure, my love." He said lifting his arms as Bam pulled his shirt off. "Can we do it right here?" Ville nodded, undoing Bam's pants. "God, Ville." He sighed feeling Ville's hands on his thighs. "You are all the religion a person in this world needs." Ville hummed. "Yeah, and your tight ass is all I need."

Clothes were lost easily and quickly. Ville got up and looked for the K.Y he had left in the room. "Where the hell is it?" Ville snapped looking around the room. He stopped and thought about it. "Oh, that's right. I used it all. I'll be be back, sweetie." He said leaving the room.

Ville snuck into his parents room and went into their bathroom. Opening the cabinet under the sink he grabbed two bottles of K.Y. After grabbing the K.Y he went back to his room. Bam was still in the position he left him in. "What are your parents going to do if they hear us?" Bam asked. "Bam, my father owns and runs a sex shop and my mother is use to it. They won't do anything." Ville replied kissing him. "Okay." Bam whispered as Ville entered 2 fingers at once. "You like that?" Ville asked rubbing his sweet spot for a few seconds. Bam moaned and whimpered, "Ville." Ville smiled and crushed his lips to Bam's. A few more minutes preparing his lover with only 2 fingers, Ville pulled out. Bam bit Ville's lip in protest. "I have something better than my fingers for you, love." He said ghosting his fingers over Bam's hard on. Bam's eyes lost focus to the attention. "Lay down, Bammie." Ville said pulling him forward by his thighs. "You're going to have carpet burn, you know that right?" Ville chuckled lightly. "I don't care, just make me feel good like only you can." Bam said rubbing himself against Ville. "As you wish, But I have stuff to sooth the burn after." He said. Bam nodded, getting impatient. Ville leaned over and kissed Bam as he pushed into him fully. "Wait." Bam mumbled against Ville's shoulder. His arms were wrapped strongly around his neck. "What is it, Bam?" Ville asked already panting. "I want you to sit in me for a couple seconds." "Why?" "I want to feel you still. I want to remember the feeling of you in me for days." Ville rested his head on Bam's shoulder and waited to start moving. "You ready, now?" Bam nodded and Ville started rolling his hips in and out of Bam. Bam followed Ville's movement up against him. A good 10 minutes in, Ville reached in between their bodies and grabbed hold of Bam. He stroked him at a bit faster pace then he was doing into him.

Sweaty bodies slicked up and down one another. Come was spilled onto bodies and inside bodies. Limbs laid tangled, kisses were made, whispers whispered. "I missed that." Ville said rolling onto his back next to Bam. "Oh, yeah." Bam said rolling to his side. His back was red, raw and slightly bleeding. Ville pushed him onto his belly. "Oh, Sorry. I tried not to create to much friction between you and the carpet." He said. "It's okay." Bam said. "Well, get on the bed and lay on your belly." Ville said standing and going to his dresser. He pulled aloe. Kneeling on the bed by Bam's side, he rubbed the aloe over his back. Bam hissed in relieve. After he was done, Ville dropped the aloe on the floor and laid down. Bam snuggled to his side. "What's next for us, Ville?" He asked falling asleep. "Our wedding, sweetheart, our wedding." Ville smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything was set, Bam's family was in Finland and the plans for the ceremony were all set up for the big day. The only thing left was for Ville and Bam to go get it legalized and that's what they were on their way to do. "Sooo, what's the wedding going to be like?" Bam asked. Bam had been pestering Ville about the wedding for days. "I told you it's a surprise, you'll find out in 3 days." Ville said opening the door to the registry office they were getting their marriage license at. Ville had made an appointment with them yesterday afternoon. They walked up to the desk. A little old lady sat behind deck looked at them. "Hei, I'm Ville Valo, I made an appointment yesterday for my boyfriend and I to become registered partners." Ville told her in Finnish. The lady typed into ancient looking computer in front of her. "Yes, we have you. Is this your partner?" She asked in Finnish. "Yes." She typed more. "Does he have his passport?" Ville turned to Bam. "Can I have your passport, please." He asked. Bam dug in his pocket and handed his passport to Ville. Ville in turn handed it to the lady. More typing!! "What name do you two wish to take?" She asked pushing her glasses up. "Valo." Ville smiled. Butterflies swarmed his stomach. The lady finished typing and pushed print. She grabbed the paper of the copier and stamped the Finnish seal on it. Bam and Ville signed it and it was official, they were now a 'Married' couple. "Well.." Ville said his voice breaking. Bam hugged him. No words were needed for that history making moment. They just held each other and silently cried.

After getting hold of their emotions, they went back home. "Guess what!?" Bam yelled running into the living room were everyone was sitting. "What?" Jess asked. Bam held up the license, showing everyone. "I'm married." He yelled louder. His eyes and face were light up brightly. Ville wrapped an arm around Bam's waist smiling. April started crying, as did Anita. Kari, Phil and Jess congratulated them and shook their hands. "Let's celebrate." Jess said. "Sure. Where do you want to celebrate?" Ville asked. "Somewhere good." "Alright, there's this great place by my...by our apartment in downtown Helsinki, the Pin." Ville said. "Sounds good." Bam agreed. "Okay, it's kind dress nice thing, but nothing fancy." Ville told them. "That's ok." Jess replied. "Hey, why don't you invite your friends, Ville." Bam suggested. "Oh, that's a good idea, I'll call them now." He let Bam go and went to find the house phone. Jess put a hand on Bam's shoulder before he walked away. Bam looked up at him. Jess pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you, Bam. I'm proud of you and happy for both you and Ville. You've made a great choice in life and are spending it with a wonderful person." Jess said. "Thanks, Jess. You're a great big brother." Bam replied. "And you're a great little brother." Jess smiled, trying to hold back tears. "Hey, it's ok to cry." Bam said gently punching him in the shoulder. "No, I'm waiting for your wedding." Jess laughed and walked away. Bam smiled and watched his brother walk away. "Hey, my band is coming to celebrate with us." Ville said walking back up to him. "Okay, cool." Bam smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to take a shower. You want to...uh....join me?" He whispered in his ear. Bam gulped. "You in the shower...naked.....wet?" Bam barely said. "Mmmhmm." Ville moaned. Bam throw Ville over his shoulder and charged up to the bathroom upstairs. "I'll...take...that...as...a...yes." Ville said his voice shaking as bounced up and down on Bam's shoulder as he rushed to their destination.

Bam set Ville down on his feet and slammed the door shut, locking it too. "Bam, there's no need to lock it. I'm not going anywhere." Ville laughed. "People in the house will not come in." Bam panted like a mad man. "Now, now. You remember we agreed not to have any of that until the honeymoon." Ville said backing away from his crazed lover. "I know." Bam said kissing him. Ville laughed and kissed him back. "Calm now?" He asked when Bam like his, now kiss swollen lips go. Bam nodded. "Shower or bath?" He asked pulling the shower curtain back. "Shower." Ville replied. "How do you like the water?" "A bit hot, if that's okay with you." Bam shook his head as he started the water. Ville pulled off his close. Bam followed after he got the water right. "Go ahead, just how you like it." He said pulling his pants off. Ville stepped into the shower and let the water run all over his lean body. Bam looked up at Ville as the water completely covered him. He felt life go into slow mo. The water shined off his body as the light from the small window hit him. It made his body look like untouched white gold. Bam finished undressing and stepped in behind him, closing the curtain too. "Here." Bam whispered taking the soap from Ville. He ran the soap over his back slowly, taking his time over his firm behind. Ville turned his back to the water. He took the soap from Bam and started at his chest, Bam kissed him as he ran the soap over his chest. They finished washing each other and rinsing off. They got out and toweled each other off. "I can so do that all my life." Bam said wiping the towel up Ville's side. Ville squirmed and giggled. Bam looked at him devilishly. "Ticklish, are we?" He asked tickling him a little. "Bam, don't." Ville begged blushing. "Oh, I will." Bam laughed tickling him more. By the time Bam stopped tickling Ville, they were laying on the cool tile floor and Kari was knocking at the door. "You boys okay in there?" He asked. "Yeah, Daddy. We're fine." Ville breathed. "Okay, well your friends are here." He said. "Okay, thank you." Ville replied getting up. Bam just looked at Ville smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Ville asked putting his hands on his hips. "Your ticklish." Bam said, then wrapped a towel around Ville's waist.


	16. Chapter 16

The boys arrived at the Pin and found a table to sit at. They ordered drinks. "So, Bam, Jess. This is Lily, the guitarist of the band, Burton, the keyboardist and Gas, the drummer. Bam you met Mige, so Mige this is Bam's older brother Jess." Ville introduced them. Nice to meet yous were said and hands were shook. Bam nudged Ville in the side. "What, sweetie?" Ville asked sipping his beer. "Dance with me." Bam smiled persuasively. "No, Bam. I can't dance." Ville shied. "Who cares, Ville. There are a shit load of people on the floor, no one will notice you dancing and there are bound to be other people that can't dance. Like me." Bam tried. Ville sighed downed his drink, then pulled Bam to the dance floor. "Oh, this is going to be good." Jess laughed. Bam and Ville danced like dorks and didn't give a flying fuck. They just enjoyed the attention of each other. They rubbed up against each other and kissed and snuggled. "I'm ready to go back and sit down. How about you?" Bam asked rubbing up against Ville with his hand on his hip. "Yeah." Ville said rubbing his back side against Bam's package. "Okay, let's go." Bam said picking Ville up into his arms. He carried Ville back to their booth and sat down with him in his lap. "So, have you guy figured it out?" Lily asked. "Figured out what?" Jess asked. "Who's going to be the wife and who's going to be the husband?" He laughed. Jess clearly got offended by the comment. But, Ville laughed. "You're drunk!" "So! I'm serious though." Lily laughed himself. "Well, Ville has the fault of looking like a girl, so I say Vil is the wife and BamBam is the husband." Mige roared. That made both Ville and Bam laugh. "What the fuck does it matter to you?" Jess snapped. Everyone at the table fell silent. "Jess, they're joking. They don't mean anything by it." Bam said. "I don't care if they were joking I don't want them talking about you two like that." Jess barked leaving the table.

"I'm sorry about that guys. He's just so use to defending my sexuality." Bam said messing with the seam of Ville's jeans. "Ah, don't think any of it. We were the same way with Ville. It's just heartbreaking to know our little Ville is grown up and got married." Gas fake cried. "Oh stop!" Burton said hitting him in the arm. Everyone started up laughing again. Jess eventually came back and joined them. The group partied up until the Club closed at 5am. Then they all staggered back to Ville AND Bam's flat a few blocks away. Burton, Gas and Lily passed out on the couch, sofa and lazy boy, Mige passed out on the floor of the kitchen, Jess on the coffee table and Bam and Ville in their bedroom. They all passed out with in an hour of getting to the flat and with in 20 minutes of each other.

The party hardy mood for the night had died and faded into the morning hang over. Oh, were they feeling it too. Groans, whines, whimpers, curses and moans all mixed together with the sound of the water foist, glasses knocking each other and the aspirin bottle being open. Bam took Ville a glass of water and an aspirin. "Here, babe." He whispered. Ville took the glass and pill from Bam. "You take yours?" Vile asked popping the pill in his mouth. Bam held up his index finger and thumb, in between them was his aspirin. "Waiting for you." He said. Ville nodded, took the pill and drank half the water before handing it back to Bam. Bam took his and downed the rest of the water. He took the glass to the sink. "You guys okay." Bam said loudly. The bunch groaned at him, throwing their shirts, pillows and shoes at him as he left back to the bedroom. Ville had his head under the pillow with the blankets pulled over that. Bam laid down by his hidden mass in the bed and rubbed his back. "How can you not be hungover, Bam?" Ville mumbled under the pillow. "Oh, I am. But, I took 2 aspirins before I passed out last night. So, it's not that bad." Bam explained. "I would have gotten you to do it to, but you needed to sleep." He said getting under the blankets and pillow with him. Ville put an arm around him, so did Bam. "Tomorrow Baby." He said whispered. "We're getting married." He teared up. "I know, babe." Bam teared up himself. The two of them laid there and cried about the whole thing, before Ape and Anita came to pull them apart, so they could get their suits for the big day.

Bam looked at himself in the multiple mirror. He was in a white long sleeve shirt, gray vest and black blazer with black pants and shoes. He couldn't help but care again as he looked into his mother's eyes in the mirror. "Oh, Brandon." She said crying herself. "I'm so happy, Ape. No one but Ville can understand that. I'm overwhelmingly happy I fell in love with him, he is the best thing my heart and life as ever given me." Bam choked. "I know, sweetie, remember I've married before." Ape smiled. "Yeah." Bam laughed back. "Come on, let's get you back." She said helping him out of him out of his jacket.

Ville stood in his suit, smiling like a damn fool. His suit was different than Bam's. He was in a light pink long sleeve shirt, a dark purple vest and black pants and shoes. "You look perfect, Ville." Anita smiled, clasping her hands together. "Thank you, mum." Ville smiled turning to her. "I'm glad that we moved to America and you and Bam met. I've never seen you so happy in all your life." Anita commented. "So am I?" Ville said looking at his watch. "Oh shit. I'm going to be late seeing the planner at the ceremony place." Ville said pulling off his suit and throwing his street clothes back on then rushing to his meeting place.


	17. Chapter 17

Ville and Bam had spent the night of their wedding apart. Ville stayed at the flat and Bam went to stay at Ville's parents house. Neither of them slept much, to excited and nervous. "Bam, lay the hell down. Your pacing is making me nervous." Jess groaned. He and Bam were sharing Ville's old room. "I can't, Jess. I'm nervous as hell." Bam said in a anxious voice. "Well, take a few breaths, lay down and close your eyes." Jess said. Bam did as his brother advised. Finally, Bam's mind and heart stopped whirl winding and he fell asleep.

At the flat, Ville was having the same problem. He paced from the bedroom to the kitchen and back. Rambling on to himself about abstract things. He took a hit off his inhaler when he felt an attack coming on. It also helped him calm down enough to crawl into bed. Just as he got settled into bed and about fell asleep there were loud banging at his door. Grunting, Ville threw the covers back and went to answer it. He threw open the door. "What are..." He was tackled to the floor in a wave of kisses. "I couldn't be apart from you. It was killing me." "But, Bam it's bad luck." Ville said in between kisses. "I know, I know. But, Ville, I need you know. After I promise to leave until our wedding. I promise, just....please." Bam begged. Ville sighed like a girl with a realized crush. "Ok, come on." Ville said. They got up and ran to the bedroom slamming the door behind them.

Bam opened the bedroom door as he pulled his shirt on. He looked at Ville, who was laying in the middle of the bed smiling. "How much do I owe you, sweetheart?" He teased. "The rest of your life with me." Ville said turning his head to him. Bam pressed his lips together, "Sorry, sugar. I can't. I'm marring the most wonderful man in tomorrow and he's the only one I'd ever want to spent the rest of my life with. Maybe, you can turn into him." Bam said in a low voice. "Maybe, I will." Ville smiled. "Maybe, I will." Bam blow him a kiss. "See ya later, hot stuff." Bam called waving over his shoulder. "See you too, beautiful." Ville called back. Ville laid there in bed, still Bam in and around him, and sighed. "Perfect, absolutely perfect." After getting home and relaxing the two of them fell asleep. Having only 4 hours of sleep and 5 hours for the 'I do's'.

Bam arrived at the place of his wedding an hour after Ape, Phil, Jess, Anita and Kari did. When his taxi cab driver pulled up to the place Bam honestly believed he had died. The place was breath taking, even more so with the snow that was falling. The place was a small ancient church with a gazebo in the back, the gazebo that cute, it was a few feet off the ground it was panted a dark blue with baby blue trim. The snow elegantly. "Hey, kid we're here. You mind?" The driver barked. Bam shook his head focusing on paying the driver. "Sorry, just excited it all." Bam said handing him the money. "Yeah, yeah." The man snapped as he pulled away. Bam snorted at the man, then turned around and looked at his future. He sighed and entered the building, it was warmer than it looked. Looking around he saw people bustling about the place. Watching them made it all so surreal to him and before he could think a think the planner's assistant grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him away. "There way please, we only have 2 hours to get ready." She said. "Two hours." Bam thought aloud not believing it. "Yes, 2 hours. Yes that a problem?" She asked. "Course not why would it be?" Bam hissed. "It's still easy to walk away." Bam pulled his arm away. "Listen you dumb bitch!" Bam started. "I love Ville Valo more than anyone in this world could love anyone. He is the pride and joy of my life and I don't expect stupid fucking whore like you would understand." The girl looked at Bam in shock.

Ville sat in his room getting ready for the wedding. He growled at the noise that was coming from outside the room. "Will someone see what all the ruckus is!" He yelled slamming his hand on the table next to him. One of Ville's cousins went and poked his head out the door. He looked around a before seeing Bam yelling at the Assistant planner. "It's Bam. He's yelling at the Assistant Planner over..." He listened to the conversation. "...I'll never get cold feet...." "Over her thinking Bam's going cold feet." Ville smiled. He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted something down. "Here give this to him." He said handing his cousin the note. The cousin left the room. He walked up to Bam nervous. "What!" Bam yelled at him, making him flinch. He hand Bam the note. "From Ville." He relaid then ran away. Bam opened the Note. It simply said...I love you. Bam melted reading those words written in his lover's hand writing. "Take me to my room so I can get ready." He asked not looking up from the paper. "We are here." The women said pushing open a wood door. "Good." He said stepping into the room.

Everything was set and perfect. Ville and Bam were to meet at the end of the aisle and walk up to the alter together. From there everyone would go out side to the gazebo, where the priest would be waiting for the pair. Everyone was there too. Bam and Ville's families and their friends. It was a picture perfect wedding. When the time came Ville wiped the happy tears from his eyes and went to his spot by the doors. Bam was already there, chewing on his lip and rubbing his hands together with a far off look in his eyes. "Bam." Ville whispered. Bam looked up at him and a smile crossed his lips. "Ville." He whispered back as the doors opened at the music started. They stepped towards each other, kissed, grabbed hands and turned walking down the aisle. All their families and friends were standing watching them walk together, tears in all their eyes. Bam and Ville walked out of the big double doors at the side of the church and made their way to the priest. The snow began to fall in thick flakes as they started up the steps of the gazebo. Bam looked around the gazebo and awe took more of his heart, there were candles in all sizes sitting lite on the railing of the gazebo, giving it a golden glow, the back of the gazebo was equally as beautiful the thick evergreen trees heavy with snow and their trunks covered in 2 feet of snow. He couldn't help but tear up again as he turned to face Ville. Ville reached across and wiped Bam's tears away. Everyone sat down and the ceremony began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to day to join together the undeniable bond that Ville and Bam share with one another. We have come together to celebrate and complete their bond as so they can be one forever as long as their love, loyalty and respect lasts." The priest said out to them all. He continued his speech until it came to their vows. Neither Bam or Ville wrote any they wanted the words of their hearts at that sweet everlasting moment. "I don't know what to say. I had all the words until about 5 minutes ago," Bam smiled, laughed slightly. "But, I think that's fine. I don't need words to tell anyone how much I love you or how you make me feel because you already know." He said grabbing hold of Ville's hand again. "I understand perfectly and I agree whole heartily." Ville replied squeezing Bam's hand gently. "Well, if there isn't any objection," The priest paused a moment before going on. "Ville, Bam I now proudly announce you husband and husband. You may kiss." He smiled at them as they kissed deep and passionately. Family and friends stood and clapped and cheered. Bam and Ville leaned their foreheads against one another's, smiling. "I love you, Ville." "I love you, Bam." After a few more moments alone they headed back inside.


	18. Chapter 18

The after party for the wedding was an eventful one. But all Ville and Bam could think about was the Honeymoon. Bam kept grabbing at Ville's thigh at the dinner and Ville kept brushing the back of his hand against his cheek. "I see you two are so ready for the honeymoon." Lily smiled. "Oh, whatever, we're just happy about everything." Ville blushed. "Uh huh." Lily laughed going back to his food. After the dinner, Ville and Bam danced and chatted with everyone. It was hours before they got to get away. Kari had arranged for them to stay in a sweet hotel in Turku for a week. So, taking Mige's civic they drove to Turku.

Driving down the highway with the love of his life was enough to make Bam want to crash the car, die and be happy about it. As long as Ville lived. But, he didn't, he was more focused on the road to there destination. "Bam, You okay? Your gripping the wheel pretty tight, love." Ville said rubbing his arm, trying to relax him. "Uh, Yeah, Babe, fine. Just...uh...have...uh...problem?" Bam gritted through his teeth. What's the problem?" Ville asked clearly worried. Bam looked at him, his blue eyes so dark they looked black, then he looked down. He's pants were no doubt tight with his long wanted erection. "Oh, Brandon. Why didn't you say anything?" Ville smiled mockingly. "You seemed content with everything going on, I thought I'd leave you alone." Bam said a bit quick. "Well, I'll be content helping you." Ville said, his hand wondering over to his thigh. Bam hissed at the contact. Ville unbuttoned and unzipped Bam's pants. "You mind?" Ville asked. Bam looked at him sideways. "Boxers." Ville reminded him. Bam lifted off the seat slightly and shoved his pants and undies half way down his thighs. Ville's eyes went wide as Bam's manhood sprang up. Bam sighed in relieve as cool air hit his hot throbbing hardy. Ville licked his lips as he unfastened his seatbelt and leaned in engulfing it. Bam's eyes rolled a bit before he forced them back to the road. He found it it quiet hard to concentrate with Ville attached to him. "Vil...Please hurry." He begging softly. "Before I crash." Ville squeezed his thigh lightly and sped up. Bam encouraged him with moans and groans.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time Ville pushed Bam onto the bed, Bam was quivering in lust for Ville. He had already pulled off Bam's shirt, along with his own. Ville grabbed Bam's ankles and pulled him down, so his legs hung off the bed at his knees. He skillfully unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops. He carefully rolled it up and set it on the night stand. "We're going to need that later." He said wickedly. Bam gulped hard, thinking of what Ville had planned with it. "Wh...wh...what are y...y...you going to do with it?" He shuddered. Ville smiled warm, but cruelly at Bam. "You have dues to pay back." He said, suddenly ripping Bam's pants down off his legs and tossing them behind him, they, like both their shirts, ended in the bath tub. Ville removed his pants and giving them the same fate as the rest of their clothing. Now, Ville stood in his tight black cotton boxers. Bam laid in his gray boxers, shivering. "Cold, Baby?" Ville said laying over him. Bam nodded, "You want Daddy to warm you up?" He teased calmly, licking Bam's pulsing jugular. Bam whimpered a moan. "Do you?" Ville asked looking up at him. "Oh god, Daddy please, make me warm. Please, I need you to warm me up inside out." Bam said in one moan. Ville smiled and slide down Bam's body. He kissed and nibbled at Bam's abdomen bullying him. "Ville.." Bam said before Ville placed a finger into his mouth. Bam sucked on it, coating it thickly with his saliva. Soon, he did the same with a second finger.

Ville gently removed his fingers from Bam's mouth. He sat upon Bam's thighs, pinning him motionless to the bed. Only his hands were free before he dug his nails deeply into Ville's thighs. Ville growled strongly from his throat as he merciless pushed in a finger. Bam yelped and tried to push up, but couldn't with Ville's weight on his thighs. "Relax, Bam." Ville whispered prying one of Bam's hands from his thighs and holding it comfortably. Bam moaned has he relaxed, the pain and pleasure of having an object in him, overwhelmed him. He clamped down on Ville's hand as the second finger took it's place inside him. It had been so long since he had been in this position it made him feel like his first time all over again. Ville took notice of that fact, watching Bam squeeze his eyes tight and watching tears stream his face. "Bam." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Bam only chewed on his lip. "Brandon." He said a bit firmly. Bam's eyes opened, they were black and the white of his eyes were slightly red. It killed Ville, he removed his fingers and layed on top of him. Their hands still interlocked. "Why'd you stop?" Bam asked his voice low in anguish. "I told you before that I'd never hurt you." Ville said kissing his jaw. "But...." "I saw it, Bam. Don't lie to me." Ville said. "I wasn't going to lie to you. It's just..." "Its been a long time. I know that's my fault. I should have thought about that."Ville said wiping Bam's face. "Please, Ville." Bam whined like a 2 year old. Ville let his eyes close as he sighed and moved away. "Very well." He said getting off the bed. He went to one of their bags and went into the front pocket. He pulled out the Wet 'N' Wild Cherry Blossom scented, heating gel.

He went and sat between Bam's legs. Spreading them apart more with his knees. He rubbed some on his fingers and got ready...again. Bam took in a breath waiting for the cold he's never forget. "It's not cold, Bammie, I promise. I got this just for you sensitive little ass." Ville said as he re-entered. Bam didn't even notice. "You did?" Bam asked in a baby voice. Ville nodded, "I'm glad I did." He replied moving up to his lips. He had already finished preparing him and coating himself. Why?" Bam asked, but instantly knew as he felt Ville press into him. Ville smiled down at him. He reached back and wrapped one of Bam's legs around to his lower back. His first few thrusts were slow and shallow, before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in with slight force. Bam's stomach muscles tightened as he experienced the new sensation. Ville chewed on Bam's ear as he thrusted harder and slower. The speed driving Bam mad. Ville let Bam's ear go, he rolled over so Bam straddled him. Keep his pace still as Bam rolled his hips back and forth, his hands braced against Ville's chest. Ville rolled back over and thrusted even harder and faster. As came he thrusted once more buried himself deep into Bam. He bit down hard on Bam's shoulder as a moan escaped his pink lips. Bam heard Ville's moan loud in his ear, it was like no other moan he had heard come from his lover. It was such a beautiful sound he wanted to hear it again, so he popped his hips up into Ville, gaining the noise again. His only conclusion was it was do to the moment of sensitivity of his extremities. For the fun of it he did it again a bit harder and sharper. Again he got the noise, but much louder. "Bam, quit it. Let me breath." Ville panted lightly. "Sorry, I just really like the sound you make, when i do that." Bam proclaimed. "Ok, Just wait and I'll show you to get it without killing me." Ville said, his breathing calming. "Really?" Ville nodded. After a few more minutes, Ville sat up. He took Bam's hand and showed him the spot, it was just above his collarbone on the left side. Bam sat up and kissed and nibbed at the spot, permitting the sound from Ville over and over again louder every time. "Bam...Bam, lay back down. You can tease me all you want later." Ville said pushing him back, breathless again. He slide back between Bam's legs and took him in his hand. Ville stroked Bam at a medium pace. Bam chewed on his lip and tongue and arched up as he let go of his hot mess, all over Ville's hand and his stomach. Bam sighed and relaxed. "Thank you." He muttered against Ville's lips as they kissed again. "You're welcome." Ville smiled. "I think it's time to use the tub, Brandon." Ville whispered deeply.

Bam and Ville sat in the tub. Ville leaned up against Bam. They had just finished taking turns cleaning each other. Now, that sat in the pleasantly warm water just relaxing. "Bam, do i have to regret showing you my sensitive spot?" Ville asked tangling Bam's wet curls in his fingers. Bam lifted his head blushing, "No." He smiled wrapping his arms around Ville tighter. "K." Ville said leaning his head back on Bam's shoulder. "What do you want to do?" Bam asked rubbing his cheek against Ville's. "Relax and not worry about a damn things. I just want you and I to be happy." Ville said closing his eyes. "We can do that." Bam said closing his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Bam lapped around the pool as Ville sat in a lounge chair sun bathing. "Come, on Ville. Come in the pool with me, please." Bam said hang onto the edge of the pool. "I don't want to, Bam." Ville said sitting up. "Please." Bam pouted. Ville shook his head. Upset, Bam splashed Ville. Ville wiped the water from his face annoyed. "You're going to pay for that." Ville whispered. Bam leaned by in the water and did the back stroke. "You have to come get me first." He smiled, then disappeared under water. Ville huffed as he kicked off his flip flops and pulled off his shirt. He jumped into the pool and swam over to Bam. They intermingled under the water, kissing. Ville wrapped his legs around Bam's waist and his arms around his neck as they surfaced. Bam laid his head on Ville's wet shoulder as he took them to the shallow end of the pool. He pressed Ville to the edge of the pool. He kissed his way from his neck to Ville's plush lips. He sucked and nibbled on his lower lip. "Bam." Ville said lifting his head. "Yea, babe." Ville looked at the little girl that was standing by the pool steps. Her little hazel eyes were wide. "Hello." Bam smiled at her brightly. The little girl took off. "Well, I think it's time to go back to our room." Bam said amused. "I think so too." Ville replied letting Bam go. They got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around themselves and headed to the elevator.

Ville flopped onto the bed. "You're going to get the sheets wet, Willa." Bam said pulling off his wet shorts and tossing them in the bath/hot tube. "I care why?" Ville mumbled. "You care because you have to sleep on them." Bam said. "No, you care because you have to sleep on them. I sleep on you." Ville laughed. "Ha...haha..ha..ha. Now get up and change." He said pulling him up. Ville groaned. "I don't want too." He whined. "You just have to get out of your wet clothes and get in warm ones." Bam said undoing the draw strings of Ville's swimming shorts. Ville struggled to gulp as he felt Bam's fingers graze his hips. Bam took hold of Ville's shorts and yanked them down. Ville shivered at the sudden cold air engulfing his damp body. He went to move, but Bam held onto his hips. He looked up at Bam with questioning eyes. Bam just tilted his head to the side and traced the V of Ville's lean hips with the palm of his hands. Slowly, he bent at the knees, til he was down on them. He kissed Ville's thighs as he kneaded his bulls in his hand. Ville whimpered a moan at the touch. Bam licked the head of the very thing that had brought him pleasure countless times. Again Ville shivered, but in pleasure. Bam sat back on his heels, licking his lips. Then without a second of hesitation took in all of Ville. Ville's head fell back as he tangled his fingers in Bam's dark curls. Bam kept a firm hold on Ville's hips to prevent him from pumping. He sucked slow and gentle, swirling his velvet tongue around Ville's silk erection. Ville moaned louder and begged Bam to let him rock his hip, by tightening his grip in his hair. Bam granted it by loosening his grip slightly. Ville gently rolled his hips, speeding up Bam's sucking. "Dear god." Ville moaned as his shot his load into Bam's accepting mouth.

Bam stood and kissed Ville deeply. When he pulled back, Ville opened his mouth showing that he had received the milky whiteness he had given Bam. He closed his mouth again and swallowed himself. Bam felt his knees go weak watching. "That was wonderful, love." Ville smiled going into the bathroom. "Was it?" Bam smiled. His head getting big with the comment. Ville nodded rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash. Ville walked around the room naked. Bam sat on the bed and watched him. Ville stopped in front of him. He placed his hands on Bam's shoulders. Softly in the back ground played Apocalyptic's song Hope. "You gunna give me lap dance, gorgeous?" Bam asked in a husky voice, slapping Ville on the ass. Ville gasped at the contact. "I was thinking about it, sexy." Ville said swaying his hips softly and kissing his lips. "I'd like it, if you did." Bam said breathless. Ville turned around and kept dancing, rubbing you against Bam and touching him. Bam seemed to be in a trance watching his lover do this. Reaching out an arm, Bam wrapped it around Ville's small waist and pulled him down into his lap. Ville rolled his ass into Bam's hard on. Bam bit down on Ville's ear lobe and clawed at his side. "You're too good to me, Ville." He muttered against the cup of Ville's ear. "I know, but you deserve it." Ville replied pressing his ass down harder against Bam. "You deserve it too, sweetheart."

Ville turned around in Bam's lap. Pressing his inner thighs to Bam's outer thighs. He caressed Bam's chest and nibbled on his left nipple as he pinched and twisted his right. "Ville, please." Bam begged. With he free hand, Ville reached into Bam's waistband. His long fingers ghosted over Bam's length, making Bam growl deep into his throat. Ville drug his nails over it, Bam's bulls tightened a tremendously. He tightly gripped Bam and pulled swiftly. Bam came quickly into Ville's hand. Ville pulled out his hand and licked it clean. "I'm going to love spending the rest of my life with you more than I than I first thought." Ville smiled. Bam smiled back as he fell back holding Ville in his arms. "I'm happy to know that." "So am I. But now after all that hard work," Ville teased, making lazy circles around Bam's chest, "I'm hungry." "Well, then call room service." Bam said nuzzling his face in Ville's head. "Okay, I'll do that." Ville said getting up and grabbing the room phone.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been three years since Ville and Bam had gotten married and in that time Ville's band became the biggest Finnish band in the world and Bam became a pro skater. They hadn't been any happier with each other. But with their schedules they hadn't seen each other in months. But that was to change with the oldest rock fest in the world coming about in Turku and Ville playing there it gave them a chance to spend a few lovely nights in their 2 story tower together.

Bam entered the dark tower, he had bought with Ville 2 years ago. He was exhausted from his long flight home from a Skate demo in Japan. He hadn't expected Ville home until late that night of early the next morning. HIM's tour bus had broken down some where in northern Finland and he was still trying to get a ride home. Bam dropped his bags between the couch and coffee and wondered up upstairs to the bedroom. He didn't bother clicking on the lights as he slugged into the room and fell across the bed. He growled a sigh in to the thick blankets as his sore, bruised muscles relaxed, unwillingly. Bam lifted his head hearing shuffling above him. "Vil, is that you, babe?" He asked sitting up. "Oh, no it's not, _Baby_." A voice growled back. Bam moved back off the bed. As he did the lamp on the bed stand farthest from Bam flipped on. Bam blinked getting his eyes use to the light. "Who the hell are you and how'd you get into my house?" He barked. The tall, blond haired man standing in front of Bam on the other side of the bed smiled at Bam cruelly. "I'm Jukka and how I got in is a different story than what I want to tell." Jukka said pulling a large vanilla envelope from inside his coat. "You're Ville's abusive Ex boyfriend." Bam hissed. Jukka nodded. "I am. But, I was abusive because Ville is a cheating bastard." Jukka barked. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about Ville cheating on you." Jukka said throwing the envelope at Bam. "Look for yourself." Bam narrowed his eyes at Jukka, before opening the envelope. He pulled out pictures of Ville and a young lady. In some pictures they were laughing, holding hands, hugging and in two they were locked in a heated kiss. A hard solid ball formed in Bam's throat. He knew the girl, she was the lead singer of a huge British band that Ville really loved. "No, these are fake." Bam snapped throwing the pictures in Jukka's face. "Oh yeah? Call your precious Ville. Ask him where he's at." Jukka challenged. Bam hesitated, but pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed Ville's number.

Ville sat back on the tour bus couch and answered his phone. "Hello, sweetie." He answered breathless. "Hey, babe. It's Bam. Why are you breathless?" Bam replied. "Oh, I was helping the boys try to figure out what is wrong with the bus. What's wrong with you?" Ville asked his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Nothing, I just miss you really bad." "Oh...um....uh...I miss you too. Look I got to go. Linde is calling me." Ville said his face pinched in pleasure. "Okay, see you when you get home. I love you." Bam sighed. "Yeah, see you in a bit, bye." Ville whispered shallowly. "Bye." Bam hung up depressed. "London, you can't play with me sensitive spot, when I'm on the phone with Bam. It'll give us away." Ville said placing the head of a dark haired, tan skin girl in his hands. It was the lead singer of the band Ville loved. "I know. It's just we have so little time together before you have to go back to Bam. And I know the last 2 years you've been married to him you've been so unhappy. I've watched your drinking get worse over it." London said sitting in Ville's lap. Ville sighed. "I know and sooner or later I'll grow some bulls and divorce him, Then after 12 years of our love being in the dark we'll be together." Ville said honestly.

Bam set the phone down on the bed in shock. "How..." "Ville's been with her for years. For some reason neither of them get to the point of a real relationship. So, they date others and get together when they can. She's the reason he can write his songs about heart break and the funeral of love." Jukka explained. "Get out, Jukka. I want to be alone." Bam said pointing to door. Jukka stood still. "Leave!" Bam yelled. Jukka straightened his jacket and left the room. Bam laid down on the bed and curled into a ball. He cried, "How could you Ville, How." Bam cried himself to sleep. Nightmares taunted his torn apart and tired mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Ville walked into the tower and set his bags by the door. It was 2 in the morning, they had to leave the tour bus where it broke down and get a rental car from in the city there. Mige drove him home. Ville was depressed that he had to leave London, but she had left before he did back to Turku with Burton, her boyfriend. He wondered upstairs and saw the bedroom light was on. "Bam, if you're still awake, I'm going to kill you." He whispered. He hated it when Bam waited up for him at such insane hours. Especially after a flight from a place like Japan. Ville gently pushed open the bedroom door and saw Bam curled up on the bed asleep. The sight made Ville smile. He walked around to the other side of the bed to turn off the light. As he stepped over he slipped on something. He looked down and saw the pictures Bam had thrown at Jukka. His heart stopped and his breathing hitched. He leaned down and scooped them up, he hurried out of the room and back outside. Opening the lid to the trash can, he looked at the pictures again, before crumpling them and tossing them in the trash. "Good thing the garbage man comes in the morning." He sighed going back inside.

Bam woke up feeling the bed dip. "Ville?" He whispered. He voice was still hard from his crying. "Sh, it's okay." Ville said snuggling him. "What happen?" Bam asked wrapping his arms Ville. "I got home and you were having a bad dream." Ville said kissing Bam's hair. Bam started to cry again, believing him. "It was horrible, Ville. I dream't that you were cheating on me." Ville hugged Bam tighter. "I'd never do that, Bammie. It was just a bad dream. I promise." Ville said soothingly. "Why don't you go back to sleep. We have to leave for Turku in a few hours." Ville said letting Bam lay back down. "I'll be here if you have another nightmare." Ville told him getting up. "Okay." Bam said falling back to sleep. Ville ran his hand through his longish hair, before he went downstairs.

He sat down on the couch as he pulled out his phone. "Hey, can you talk?" Ville asked as London answered the phone. "Yeah, Burton is in the shower. What's up?" She asked. "Bam, knows about us. Someone took pictures of us and gave them to him." Ville said rubbing his face. "Shit, any idea who?" London asked keeping her voice down. "No, there are so many possibilities to who it could be." Ville answered. London laid back on the bed she shared with Burton. "What do we do?" She asked. "I think we should be careful. Only get together when we are absolutely sure we're alone." Ville told her laying on the couch. "Ok, so we can't go on that date after to show today." She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, honey. I'll make it up to you, I swear." Ville promised. "You better or your ass is going to be on fire." London teased. "Ooo, I'm so scared." Ville laughed. "Better be. Hey, I got to go. Burton is coming." She said quickly. "Okay, I love you, London." "I love you, too, Vilo." They both hung up. Ville closed his cell and held it to his heart with a sigh. On the top of the stairs, Bam sat at on the top step. He listened to the conversation. "So, you are cheating on me. See how long you can keep that up, Love." He said standing up and going back inside the bedroom.

The music was thudding through the walls of the Ruissrock backstage area. Bam sat in Ville's lap surrounded by all the bands in the concert that day. He hadn't said a word since early that morning, when Ville got off the phone with London. He starred holes into her. She sat by Burton, making out with him. "I'm going to take a walk." He said not standing it anymore. "Ok." Ville said pressing a kiss to his neck. He got up and left the room. Bam wondered around the the less crowded area of the festival grounds. His head was clouded in thoughts as he ran into someone, knock the things they were holding in their hands to the ground. "Oh, sorry, my bad." Bam said bending down and picking up the things. He stood back up and handed them back to the young lady. "It's okay." The young lady smiled taking the things from him. "I'm Bam." Bam smiled. "I'm Lillith." Lillith smiled back. "That's a beautiful name." Bam commented. "And Bam is an unusual name." Lillith laughed. Bam laughed with her. "Well, it's a nickname my grandfather gave me. My real name is Brandon." Bam explained. Lillith nodded. Bam looked around and rubbed the back of his neck. "You want to go watch the concert with me?" Bam asked. "Sure."

Lillith and Bam rocked out to The Rasmus as they played on stage. "This is so cool." Lillith yelled over the music. "It seriously is." Bam yelled back looking into her eyes. She looked back. The more they starred the closer they got. Bam and Lillith's lips met in a warm, sweet kiss. Lillith laid her hand on his cheek, as Bam cradled the back of her neck. The Rasmus ended and Lauri, the lead singer saw Bam kissing Lillith. He hurried off stage, to the back. "Where's Ville?" Lauri asked Gas, as he ran into him. "In the dressing room. Lauri busted into the dressing room, startling everyone inside. "Ville, Bam is making out with some girl in the crowd." Lauri announced all in one hurried breath. Ville's eyes became wide and his breathing slowed. "Where?" He asked. "At the front of the stage." Lauri replied. Ville got up and started to the door. "I'm sorry." Lauri whispered as Ville left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Ville weaved in and out of the crowd until he found Bam still kissing Lillith. "Brandon Cole Valo!" Ville yelled grabbing his shoulder. Bam turned around. "Ville!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?" "You know Ville Valo?" Lillith asked confused. "He's my husband." Bam answered biting his lip. "Your what?" Lillith asked confused. Before Bam answered her Ville slapped Bam across the face. "Wake up!" He yelled. "Ville?" Bam groaned holding his cheek. Ville grabbed Bam by the shoulders. "I don't want to loose you. Please, baby wake up." Ville cried. "What are you talking about?" Bam asked stepping away. As he stepped away everything around him turned pitch black.

Bam was still in the dark, his head hurt and he could hear Ville crying. He lifted his hand and rubbed his head, rubbing his head he realized his eyes were closed. Opening them slowly, he was blinded by bright lights. The smell of over cleaning assaulted his nostrils. Being experienced in the blinding light and the smell, he knew he was in a hospital. He turned his head and saw Ville with his face hidden in his hands crying. "Ville, What the hell is going on?" Bam whispered, finding his throat painfully dry. Ville lifted his head, his eyes red. "You're awake." He breathed hugging Bam tightly. "We thought we lost you, Bam." He said against Bam's neck. "What the hell are you talking about, Ville? Why am I in a hospital?" Bam demanded. Ville pulled back and looked into Bam's confused Blue eyes. "You don't remember?" He asked. "Remember what?" Bam snapped. Ville sat back down and held Bam's hand. "You got badly hurt during the 2009 Element Skate Demo...." "2009? You're freaking me out. It's '99." Bam said. Ville shook his head. "No, darling, it's 2009. God, You must have smacked your head against the concrete harder than the doctors thought." Ville explained. "You've been in a coma for a week." Bam sat there and took all of what Ville was saying in. "Are we still together? And you're not cheating on me?" Bam asked. "Yes and no, never." Ville replied. Bam sighed relieved. "Where are we?" "London, England." Ville replied. "Where's Lillith?" "Your friend, Lillith? At her home I believe." Ville answered. "When can I go home?" Bam asked. "Well, I don't know. I'll go find the doctor and ask." Ville said getting up. He turned to leave, but Bam still had his hand. He pulled Ville to him and kissed his deeply on the lips. "I love you and glad that I have you." Bam said. "So am I, love." Ville smiled. "Now, go find that damn doctor before I leave on my own." Bam said. "That's my Bam." Ville smiled and left.

Bam got to go home the day after he woke up from his coma. He was excited to get back to Helsinki with Ville. But, that's not where they were going. "Ville, why do our plane tickets say West Chester?" He asked waving his ticket in Ville's face. "Because we are going home. We haven't lived in Helsinki in 3 years. We got a house or what you call Castle Bam after Viva la Bam ended in 2005." Ville explained handing his ticket to the flight attendant. "Oh." Bam said following Ville to their seats. "It's irritating that I can't remember any of this." Bam said rubbing the side of his face. "It's alright, Bammie. The doctor said that it'll take time for your memory to came all back to you." Ville said putting his hand on Bam's knee comfortingly. "I hope so. I really do. It pisses me off that I cant remember the last 10 out of the 13 years we've been married." He replied placing his hand on Ville's. "Well," Ville smiled brightly, "We can do a few things that will help you remember." "Like what?" Bam smiled back, getting the hint. "Oh, well, theres pictures, videos....sex." He said wickedly. "Oh, oh, yes we will have to do all that....all over the house....many times." Bam laughed lightly. "I agree with you, my love." Ville laughed back. "Thank god, this is only a 9 hour flight." Bam said feeling up Ville's thigh. Ville moaned and kissed the cove between Bam's jaw and ear. "Not on the flight." Ville whispered in his ear.

The 9 hour flight was a tight one for Ville and Bam. When the plane landed , they got their bags and the keys to the Blue Lambo, they wasted no time getting home. "Why the hell did I spend so much money on 3 Lambos, 2 hummers, a BMW, PT Loser and all those other cars?" Bam asked turning the corner the lead up the snake run driveway. "Cause you have the money." Ville laughed as they parked in front of Castle Bam. Bam go out of the car. The minute he the Heartagram style front doors he recognized the place. "I remember this place. We bought it when the township kicked us out of the old house because of the Elephant." Bam said turning in circles. "Yep, now come on." Ville said throwing Bam over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Bam laughed. "I'm hard and you're taking to long." Ville said opening the door, kicking it closed and taking Bam to their room. "I have to lighten up on being obsessed with you." Bam said as Ville dropped him on the bed. On the celling above the bed was a huge picture of Ville sucking his thumb. Ville tilted his head back and looked at it. "Just a little." He said looking back to Bam. "I promise I'll start on Noctober 34, 8023." Bam said utterly serious. "Fine by me." Ville said pulling Bam's shoes and socks off. Bam laughed and pulled Ville up to his face. They kissed. "I missed your lips." Bam groaned as Ville pulled of the rest of his clothes. "Yeah, so have I." He said kissing him again. Bam rolled over on Ville. "If memory serves right," Bam said giving Ville button down shirt a slight tug, it popped open without a single broken button. Bam nodded. "It does." Ville laughed. Bam lapped at Ville's bare, warm chest. Ville licked his lips lightly as he ran his hands over Bam's shoulders.

Bam worked on Ville's pants, getting rid of them quickly he went father down, hesitating a moment seeing the heartagram tattoo on Ville's abdomen. He traced it. He's eyes closed and he remember When Ville and Bam got them on their 4 year anniversary. Opening his eyes again he continued down to Ville's erection. He took it into his mouth and sucked on him, softly. After a few moments he pulled up. Ville was already sweaty and panting slightly. "Why...Why did you stop?" Ville panted. "I want you in me." Bam said solemnly. Ville nodded and turned Bam over to his back. He kissed Bam's neck and chest. "Ville. Please." "I know, Bam. We've done this enough and with what little memory you have of us making love, you know how you get." Ville said sitting back on his heels. He leaned back and went to the bedside drawer and pulled out the heated sensitive gel, Ville always used on Bam. Bam's body was horrible with getting use to the repeated love making sessions they have had over 13 years. And as Ville promised over 16 years ago, he'd never hurt Bam. Bam bit his lip as Ville's finger invaded him. Within uncounted minutes Ville was in Bam. "God." Bam sighed happily. "That is what you usually call me in these moments." Ville chuckled. "With good reason." Bam said hungrily seeking out Ville's plush lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Ville pulsed in and out of Bam passionately. To Bam it felt like heaven, He wrapped his legs tightly around Ville's waist pushing him deeper. "Ville." Bam sighed, "I love you so much." Ville nodded, "So am I." He said thrusting harder. Bam reached down to stroke himself, But Ville was already there. Ville stroked Bam in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for both to come at the same time. Bam's legs moved from Ville's waist and his arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled him down on top of him. Ville pulled the blankets over them and snuggled more with Bam. "Welcome back." He whispered. "Thanks for waking me up." Bam whispered back.

Bam flipped through photo albums of him and Ville from over the years. He set the album he had finished flipping through and picked up another one. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "Willa, why is this album locked?" Bam asked as Ville brought up two cups of coffee. Ville set the cups down on the table. He leaned over and kissed Bam as he pulled a gold chain from under Bam's shirt. On the chain was a key. "I was wondering what that was for. But, why is it locked?" Bam asked taking the necklace off. "My love of using a camera and my love for you combined. I didn't want anyone's eyes but yours and mine to see." Ville said. A bright, seductive smile winkled across Bam's face. He took the book and ran their bedroom and locked the door. Ville just sat on the couch smiling.

Bam opened the album and was welcomed by a picture of himself soaking wet laying on a towel on the bed. His face face twisted in seductive pleasure, lips parted and pouty. An arm holding the backside of his neck as his other hand gripping himself. At the bottom of the picture on a piece of purple paper was a note written in Ville's hand writing, "My Baby In His '_Coming'_ _Glory.' _Bam blushed as he flipped the page. The book was covered in nude pictures of him and Ville, alone and together. His favorite picture of Ville. It was Ville laying on the deck railing completely naked, except he was in his famous purple beanie. He was laying on the rail with one leg hang off the inside of the deck, his tattoo sleeved hand running through his short black hair. Over his legs, stomach and rail was his release, he looked at the camera from the corners of his eyes in a somewhat angry, sexy way. By the time Bam was finished looking through the book he was harder than steel. He locked the album back up and set in aside. Going to the door, unlocking it and sticking his head out a bit. "Hey, Honey, I'm going to take a shower." Bam called out. "Okay." Ville replied from somewhere. "Oh, yeah, Babe. I'm REALLY hard." He said and closed the door and cockily went to the bathroom.

Hearing Bam say he was hard made Ville's pants jump. Calmly, he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks. He went into the Master bathroom. The glass in the shower was already fogged up. "Took you long enough, Ville." Bam taunted peeking out of the shower door. Ville only raised an eyebrow as he pulled off his pants. He started at his underwear, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bam protested stepping out of the shower. He stood in front of Ville with his hands on his hips. Ville stood there with his hands on the band on his undies. "Move your hands." Bam demanded. Ville moved his hands, a massive blush bloomed in his cheeks. "Please, tell me you lost your underwear and stole some little kid's, so you didn't have to free ball your pants." Bam pleaded in a sad pleading face. Ville slowly bit his lip with a embarrassed face. "Ville!" Bam yelled in shock. "SpongeBob underwear? I could let SpongeBob boxers go, but underwear. Oh my god!" Bam ranted in shock. "But...but....but I like SpongeBob." Ville retorted in a child's voice. Bam clawed the side of his face. He shook his head and kept whispering, SpongeBob undies, as he stepped back into the shower. Ville finished undressing and got in the shower with Bam. Bam was still whispering. "Bam, please." Ville begged. "SpongeBob underwear!" Bam yelled throwing his hands up. "You have a Hilary Duff shirt." Ville shot back. "One! One shirt, Ville. The smallest number that undies come in is six. Six!! That means you have at least 5 more pairs just like that." Bam answered turning to Ville. Ville put his head down and mumbled something. "What?" Bam asked. Ville mumbled a bit louder. "Come again?" "I have 3 sets of 6 SpongeBob underwear." Bam's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "That's means you have 18 pairs." Bam said calmly. Ville nodded quickly. Bam starred at Ville in shock. "Did I know about this before?" Ville shook his head, "I usual wear boxers over them, so no one would notice." He said. "My hubby is a freak," Bam said, then smiled, "I love it." He said hugging him. Ville felt better know that he didn't have to hide his, pineapple under the sea, secret anymore.

Neither Bam or Ville found release in the shower. They just took time to clean each other and touch each other. They got out of the shower and walked naked into their bedroom. Bam went into the dresser draws and pulled out some clothes. He turned around and throw a pair of Ville's SpongeBob underwear at him. "Thank you." Ville smiled pulling them on. "No problem." Bam replied pulling on a pair of cotton boxers. Bam turned back to the drawer and grabbed a pair of socks. He looked at Ville's underwear again, shook his head and closed the drawer. "What do you want for dinner?" Ville asked pulling on his shirt. "I don't know, whatever." Bam shrugged going out to the pool table. "You want me to order or cook." Ville questioned hugging him from behind. "Order, I want you to relax." Bam said turning in his embrace and cuddling up to Ville like a baby. "Okay, I'll order pizza." Ville said running his arms up and down Bam's back. "Okay." Bam moved out of Ville's embrace and started playing pool.


	25. Chapter 25

The pizza came and the boys sat down and ate. They sat quietly until all hell broke loose. The CKY crew broke into the house. "Bam! Bam! You're back!" Was yelled repeatedly as they dog piled on top of Bam. "Hey! Get the hell off of him." Ville barked pulling Raab and Novak up. "Sorry, Ville." Dunn apologized helping Bam up. "What's up guys?" Bam smiled as if nothing happened. "Nothing much. We came by to see how you were doing and to see if you wanted to go out drinking?" Rake asked. Bam ran his hand through his messy hair, thinking. "Naw, I'm good. Besides I don't want to drink without my drinking buddy and he doesn't drink anymore." Bam said wrapping his arm around Ville's waist. "You remember that?" Ville asked putting his arm around Bam's shoulders. "Yep." Bam smiled. Ville blushed as a smile set on his lips. "Well, ok. If you change your mind we'll be at Blarney's." Novak said as the crew headed out.

Ville turned to Bam and kissed him on the forehead. "You don't have to stay here with me. Go out with them." Ville said going back to his dinner. "I don't want to leave you alone." Bam said sitting in his lap. "Bam, I'm a hermit. We are lonely, miserable people. Plus I need to work on my lyrics, but with you around will only distract me. Go, now. Before I change my mind." Ville said pushing Bam out of his lap. Bam stood in front of Ville wide eyed and bitting his lip. "You sure? I could go for an hour than be with you." He said. Ville stood up, using his height against Bam, he pinned him to the wall. "I don't want to see you until Blarney's closes and you cant walk right, got it?" He said calmly, but his green eyes held power that made Bam wither. He nodded quickly and left. Ville smiled watching him leave. "I love that boy." He muttered to himself, then when to work on songs.

Bam stumbled into the house around 6am. Ville was still asleep, when he tripped into bed, literally. Ville took a deep breath and turned over. "Have fun, baby?" He asked playing with his hair as he laid face down in the blankets. Bam groaned loudly. Ville smiled as he pulled Bam's shoes and panted off. "Come on, go to sleep." He said pulling the blankets down on Bam's side. Bam slowly moved to lay down right on the bed and Ville covered him up. "Night, love." He whispered kissing his temple. Bam reached behind him and patted Ville's cheek, softly. "Night, Willa Bunny." Ville laughed, "You're so drunk." He kissed him one more before leaving the room. Ville stepped out into the living room and the smell of pancakes drifted to him. "Fucking Pancakes?" He wondered going down the stairs to the kitchen. Ape was standing over a pan cooking pancakes. "April? What are you doing here?" Ville asked stand across from her at the island stove. "I came by to make you boys breakfast." She smiled. "Well, Bam just got home from drinking all night. So, I'm afraid we won't see him for at least 3 hours." Ville informed. "Oh, well." Ape said flipping the last of the food onto a plate with the rest of the pancakes. "Well, I'm going to want at least 2. The rest we can wrap up, put in the fridge and I'll warm them up when he gets up." Ville smiled at his mother in law. Ape smiled back, "Ok." She pulled a plate from the cabinet and put 2 fluffy pancakes on it, then handed it to Ville, who in turn engulfed them. "All these years of deep throating my brother is really affecting you there, Ville." Jess joked, tapping the side Ville's jaw. Ville laughed. "Yeah, well better my mouth than your ass. You shit to much to start with." He joked back. Ape looked at them confused, "When Ville fucks Bam up the ass, it loosens Bam's ass. So it makes it harder for Bam to hold his poo." Jess explained slowly to his mother. Ape closed her eyes and held up her hands. "I don't want an image of my sons making love. I love you both deeply, but not that deeply." She said. Jess and Ville bursted out laughing.

Ape, Ville and Jess sat at the kitchen table chatting with each other. "So, how's he been since you guys got back?" Ape asked sipping her tea. "He seems to be himself, minus not remembering a few things. I'm not worried though, give him sometime and he'll be himself again." Ville replied playing with the handle to his cup. "That's good." Ape nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't take long for Bam to bounce back." Jess said putting his coffee cup in the sink. Ville and Ape agreed. Jess fell silent a second then chuckled, "What's so funny, Jess?" Ape asked. "It sounds like the hungover princess is calling for her knight and aspirin bearing lover." He teased. Ville and April paused and sure enough Bam was yelling from the bedroom upstairs for Ville. Ville shook his head, "Here's the aspirin." Ape said pulling out a travel size bottle of aspirin out of her purse, "And here's a glass of water." Jess said handing him the glass. Ville smiled at them both. "I love you guys." "We love you too Ville." Ape smiled back as he went upstairs.

Ville opened the bedroom carefully and stepped inside. "I'm here, I'm here. You can stop now." He said setting the water and pills on Bam's bed side table. "Ville, black out. Please, it hurts." Bam whined gently. Ville went and pulled the black out drapes over the window, plunging the room into darkness except from the small window in the master bath. "Better?" He asked kneeling beside the bed. Taking the movement of his head under the pillow as a yes. "Kay, You want to move you head from the pillow to take an aspirin?" "No." Bam muffled. "Well, what do you want me to do to help you ease your headache?" "Pull off." Bam replied lifting the pillow a bit. "You want me to jack off for you? That won't ease your headache." He said standing. Bam moved the pillow from his face and looked up at Ville. "It'll take my mind off it." He said tugging on Ville's shirt. Ville licked his lips in thought. "Please, Will." Bam begged rubbing his palm over the forming erection in Ville's pants. Ville peeled off his pants and SpongeBob undies and claimed into bed. Bam laid on his side next to Ville wrapped in the blanket. Ville laid on his back with his legs bent at the knees and his left hand gripped his thick erection. He stroked himself in mid speed. Bam watched Ville's body and listened to the sounds he made. When Ville released Bam moved to lick him clean. After Bam licked Ville clean he laid his head on his shoulder. "Thanks, babe." He whispered tracing lazy shapes on Ville's chest. Ville replied by stroking Bam's hair with his right hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Ville and Bam laid in bed, Ville still stroked Bam's hair instinctively and Bam just laid snuggled up to him. "Ville, tell me something." Bam said softly. "Anything, Bam." Ville replied. "Why do I find your scent so comforting?" Ville sighed, "Contributing." He answered. "My smell to you contributes the comfort because I comfort you. It's just knowing that I'm the person with the smell." He tried to explain the best he could. "So, your smell comforts me because it's your smell." Bam summed up. "Yes." "Cool." Bam grinned. "But, you do know I haven't showered in three days. The last time we showered." Ville reminded him. "So? Means you smell naturally." Bam said playing with Ville's belly button. Ville chuckled. "We've been married to long." "I know." Bam chuckled back. Ville kissed the top of his head. "You want that aspirin, now?" Bam nodded. "Okay, but you got to sit up." He said ruffling his hair. Bam sat up groaning and holding his head. Ville sat up at the edge of the bed. He handed the glass to Bam and opened the bottle. Bam popped the pill and swallowed. "All the water, Bam. It'll dissolve faster." Ville said. Bam groaned again and finished the water. Ville set the glass back on the table and laid back down. Bam straddled his hips. "Bam, I'm tired. It didn't get to bed til 2am." Ville said holding Bam's eager hips still. "Then go to sleep. I'll just rape you." Bam grinned like n'idoit. "Sweetie, You can't rape the willing." Ville smiled back. "Then, let me rape you." Ville rolled his jaw. "Let me fall all the way asleep before you do." Bam hopped off Ville and landed on the side next to the bed. "Then, I have an hour." He said and skipped out of the room. "Sometimes I worry." Ville said drifting off.

Bam waited an hour and a half for Ville to be good asleep. He silently tip toed in to the room. Ville was laying on his belly, still only in his shirt and socks. A huge smile passed against Bam's lips. "Butt love." He barely whispered. He carefully crawled onto the bed and gently pulled Ville's legs apart. He wanted Ville to feel it when he woke up, cause god knows he was going to sleep through it. Before shoving himself up into Ville's unprepared ass, he kissed the base of Ville's back. "Forgive me, Babe, for the pain I'm going to afflict onto you." He whispered then pushed into Ville quickly. Ville Groaned lightly and moved one of his arms. Bam laid on top his Ville, supporting himself on his elbows. His rocked into Ville barely moving their upper bodies. It didn't take long for Bam to come in Ville's tightness. He muffled his moans in Ville's warm, strong shoulder. He pulled out and grabbed the towel off the floor from the foot of the bed and cleaned Ville up. Bam laid down next to him and played with Ville's hair a bit.

The pain in Ville's thighs, ass and back were horrendous. He could barely move. "Brandon Cole Valo you are so fucking lucky I don't have to work." Ville cursed as Bam walked into the living room. "Why you so pissed? You said I could." Bam protested. "I said you could rape me, not fuck my body into oblivion." Ville snapped. Bam gulped, Ville was a repetitively calm person, but he was very temperamental at times. "Sorry, I got ahead of myself." He replied. "Make it up?" He smiled opening his arms. Ville got up gingerly and grabbed Bam by the collar and pulled him close. "You're going to make it up." Ville smiled murderously. "You remember our honeymoon?" Bam thought back a bit, then nodded nervously. Bam nodded mockingly at him, "Yeah, yeah." He giggled, but seriousness returned. "Get going." He whispered warningly. Bam took off to the bedroom. "One....two...." Ville counted as he made his way to the bedroom. By the time Ville got to the bedroom Bam was butt naked and laying on the bed. Ville leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Mmm, I wonder if that welt on your ass ever healed?" He thought aloud. "Sometimes I wonder." Bam replied. Ville smiled at him, "I didn't say you could talk." He went over to him and ran a hand from his shin to his chest, taunting the skin to goosebump. He hesitated remembering the last time he put a belt to Bam's back side. It wasn't that long ago. Only about 3 years ago, he recapped on that moment has he rolled Bam onto his belly.

_Bam had been taunting Ville all day at the Killing Loneliness Video making. He didn't understand why. Maybe because he wasn't paying attention to Bam's new skate tricks, but whatever it _

_was it was driving Ville bonkers. So finally he pulled Bam into an empty room. _

"_What is your problem, Bam!?" He snapped._

_Bam giggled and warped Ville's shirt in a twist. Ville pushed his hand away and straightened his shirt. Bam did it again._

"_Oh, you want to be playful?" Ville smiled pulling Bam closer. _

_Bam's face brightened and he nodded._

"_Okay, just a quickie, alright? Then, I have to go back to work." Ville smiled with unseen intentions._

_Bam rushed to undo his pants and let them drop around his ankles. _

"_Close your eyes." Ville said kissing Bam and rubbing against him. Bam closed his eyes and Ville _

_stepped away. As he stepped away he removed his belt. He grabbed Bam firmly by forearms_

_and smacked him across the butt with his belt. Bam yelped and tried to move away,_

_But Ville has a good grip on him. He got Bam a few more times, before stopping. He put his belt back on as Bam cried and rubbed his red welted butt. _

"_Now, behave until we get back to the hotel and I'll make this up to you." Ville said kissing him gently, then left back to work._

Ville throw the belt behind him. Bam laid gasping the tears back into the pillow. Just to be mean Ville popped him on the butt again with his hand, forcing Bam into a wave of tears. "You're okay, Bam." He smiled going to the bathroom. He got a cold towel and brought it back, he gently ran it over Bam's butt and lower back, cooling the heat there. After, he laid down and pull Bam to him, hushing him. Bam buried his face into Ville's neck. Taking a breath and inhaling Ville's smell calmed him. "Relax a bit and we'll make love." Ville said softly into his hair.


	27. Chapter 27

Ville and Bam still laid in bed cuddling. "Bam?" Ville called softly. Bam was on the verge of falling asleep. "Hmm." Bam mumbled opening his eyes. "Do you understand what I did? Why I did it." Ville asked looking into Bam's hazy blue eyes. "Mmmhmm." He mumbled again. "Okay. I love you." "I love you too. Can we make love now?" Bam asked waking fully. Ville winked at him. Bam placed his hand on the back of Ville's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Removing clothes wasn't a problem, the only clothing was Ville's shirt. Bam laid back, But Ville moved away. "You top." He breathed. Bam nodded at moved over Ville. The kissing and wondering started, the only sounds were of breathing and heated kisses. Bam moved Ville's long legs apart and nestled between them. "I want you in me before you let go." He said. "Bam, that'll take to long." Ville panted. "I can survive you in me raw." Bam barked gently. Ville looked at him shocked, but nodded. Bam quickly lubed up to help ease into Ville's already raw, sore ass. He hesitated. "Center your hips and pop them forward." Ville instructed. Bam did as Ville said and quickly found himself in Ville. "God, You're so warm." He said in a trance like state. "Just please move, Bammie. I want to feel you move inside of me." Ville moaned arching his head back. Bam kissed Ville's belly and began rolling his hips into Ville. Ville slammed down with Bam's thrusts.

They laid in the middle of the bed making passionate love. Bam had his head buried in Ville's shoulder and held his left hand as his left held the side of his face, Ville's right hand was firmly wrapped around Bam's shoulders. Bam lifted up a bit and thrusted a bit hard into Ville making him scream in pain as he screamed his name. "Ville!!"

Jess and Ape walked into the door just as the screams ripped through Castle Bam. "Well, it sounds like someone is up someone's ass." Jess laughed. "Jess!" Ape scolded him, hitting his arm. "What? You know its true and a lot better than walking in on them like Dad did, when they were doing it on the floor in the living room at your house a few months ago." Jess said setting the grocery bags down. Ape kept up with the food for Ville and Bam, since they were always gone. "Well that is true." Ape agreed nodding.

Ville pumped into Bam's still sore, welted ass. But, none of that mattered, bliss of having Ville thrusting into his sweet spot was all that he cared about. Ville dug his fingernails into Bam's hips as he came into him. He roared Bam's name, then collapsed on top of him. "That was beautiful." Ville gasped. "It truly was." Bam panted. "Do you want your inhaler?" He asked stroking Ville's hair to try and help him relax. "Please." Ville wheezed softly. Bam moved from under Ville and grabbed his inhaler. "Here, baby." He said handing it to him. Ville took two hits of his inhaler and relaxed back against the pillows. "Feel better?" Bam asked as couple minutes passed. Ville nodded. "Okay." There was a knock on the door. "Yea?" Bam called. "It's Ape. I went shopping for you two and its all put away." Ape answered. "Ok, Thank you." Bam replied. The sound of foot steps moved away from the door. Bam laid with his head and shoulders hanging off the bed. Ville moved and laid between Bam's legs with his head on his stomach. "What's wrong, Willa?" "Nothing. Just relaxing." Ville answered. They laid there, enjoying each other and the silence. After a bit, they got up and took a shower. "Do you want to go out for dinner?" Bam asked as he rubbed the soap across the Tattooed eyes on Ville's shoulders. "Sure, where do you want to go?" Ville said turning his back to the spray of warm water. "I was thinking Iron Hill." Bam suggested wrapping a towel around his waist. "That sounds good." Ville agreed walking into the bedroom naked.

The boys entered the Iron Hill brewer and restaurant. Both in nice dress jeans and button down shirts. "Hi." Bam smiled walking up to the hostess. The hostess looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, do you have a reservation?" She asked. "Yes, Under Margera." Bam said. She looked through the book in front of her, then looked back with a bigger smile. "This way." She told them grabbing two menus and showing them to their table. Ville pulled Bam's seat for him. Bam smiled at him, "Thank you." He sat down as Ville did. "It's been a long time since we were out on a date." Bam said looking over his menu. "It has." Ville agreed. "Well, if you weren't such a hermit." Bam teased. "Shut up." Ville blushed. "You know its true, sweet lips." Ville leaned on his elbows on the table. "We know true things, love. But the one true thing the world doesn't know is its me in your bed every night." He smiled slyly. Bam looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Now, _Sweet lips_, order before I get a lapse in intelligence and yell our never dying love for all the world to hear." Bam's face went hard, but playful. "You wouldn't. You know if the world found out that you were gay your fan base would be gone." Bam shot quietly. "I've already won over the gay community, Baby." Ville smiled. "Fine, waiter?" Bam barked defeated. They ordered and received their food. "You wouldn't actually do that though? Just to get at me." Bam asked not looking at him. "Bam." He didn't move, "Brandon." He looked up then, up into a face full love and gentleness, that only he has ever been graced to know truly. "I wouldn't do anything to compromise our marriage." Ville said reach over and taking hold of Bam's hand. "I know, Ville." Bam whispered softly. "I love you, Bam." Ville smiled. "I love you, Ville."


	28. Chapter 28

Ville and Bam finished their dinner and took a walk around the city. "It's so beautiful at night here." Ville smiled looking up at the full moon. "Yeah, but as the saying goes, The freaks come out at night." Bam laughed. "You calling us freaks?" Ville asked narrowing his eyes at him. "In the bed, yes. Sometimes out of it." He replied. Ville shook his head. "What are we going to do, Bam?" He sighed acrossing his arms against the cold. "What do you mean?" Bam answered shrugging off his jacket. "Here." He said helping Ville put it on. "I start recording ScreamWorks with the band in August. I'll be gone til at least late 2010. Maybe later." Ville frowned. "Yeah, and I have an Element tour." Bam said shoving his fists into his jean pockets. Both sighed sadly at the thought of being apart. "We can do it, babe. We have the phone and Email. A couple of my tour dates land in LA." Bam tried cheering up the mood. "Yeah, but can you survive not making love that long?" Ville questioned. "You're asking me that? Bam shot. "Yes, I'm asking you that. I can last a few months with out love. But you are he Sex on legs." Bam stopped and put his hands on his hips. Ville stopped in front of him. "Oh don't give me that Bam." Bam got snotty with Ville. "Brandon Cole Valo." Ville snapped pressing him to the brick wall. They stared into each other's eyes intensely, Bam's lips pressed to Ville's lips furiously. Ville held the sides of Bam's head. "You are so good at melting me." Ville smiled against his lips. "I know." Bam smiled back. Ville moved off of him, "Come on lets go home." He said heading back to the Benz.

Bam and Ville stumbled into the dark castle. Bam tripped backwards as he and Ville fought with clothing. They fell to the hard wood in a cluttered. "Fuck that hurt." Bam groaned rubbing the back of his head. "Mmm." Ville grunted kissing his way down Bam's body. Bam went cross eyed and fell back against the floor as Ville's tongue caressed him. Bam tangled his fingers in Ville's hair with one hand and gripped the rug with the other. Ville brought Bam to his release. "Oh, fuck!" He panted arching his back off the floor. Ville grabbed his firmly by the sides and slide Bam under him completely. Their lips met in a tongue dancing kiss. Ville pulled away licking his lips, Bam looked up at him as he swallowed the gift of himself from Ville. He smiled at him. Ville patted Bam on the stomach and got up. He carefully made his way to their room. He felt around the floor for his wanted object. Jamming his fingers against the dresser, he found the bottom of what he wanted. Ville grabbed it and went back out to find Bam. He found him in the living room. Bam pressed his finger to his lips. "Shh." He pointed to the leather couch. On the couch slept Novak with Ryan on top of him in his arms. Ville looked at Bam in surprised shock. "I told you that there was something between them, look at them, their naked." Bam wailed silently. Ville looked back and indeed they were naked. "Oh my god, Bam. Where's the camera?" Bam looked around in thought, "The pirate bar, I left it there this morning when I was taking pictures of you in your SpongeBob underwear." Bam said. Ville groaned and mentally noted to erase those pictures. So, he went down to the bar and grabbed the camera off the stool and went back up. He handed the camera to Bam. Bam turned it on, he snapped two pictures of the secret sleeping couple. "Okay, let's go to bed, I'm tired." Ville yawned. "What about..." Bam started looking at Ville's erect glory. Ville shrugged. "Oh hell no. That's not happening." Bam said not having it and putting Ville over his shoulder. "Let's go." He said and marched off to their room.

Bam flopped Ville onto the bed, "Damn it, Ville. You left the lube in the living room." Bam grunted running his hand through is hair. Ville got a shy school girl look and bit the tip of his thumb. "Sorry, baby." He pouted. Bam narrowed his eyes and growled. He went into the living room to grab it. But was stopped by the sound of muffled grunting. He tie toed closer and looked over at Novak and Ryan. He gagged slightly. Novak was tightly buried into Ryan. "Ah, Brandon. Oh you're so fucking hot." Ryan panted. "Harder, Brandon, harder, Please." He begged. "Uh, yeah, baby. Anything for you." Novak moaned thrusting harder. Bam turned on his cocky light and strolled into the living room. "Hey guys." He said acting oblivious to his two naked, fucking friends. "There it is." He smiled grabbing the bottle of lube off the floor. Novak and Ryan were dead still. "Have a nice night, dudes." Bam said waving behind him as he left. "Holy shit. Did he just catch us fucking?" Ryan asked looking into Novak's sweaty face. "Naw, he won't remember, he's drunk. He always gets drunk after a night out." Novak ensured Ryan. "Okay." Ryan nodded. "Kay." Novak said starting up again.

"What took so long?" Ville whined softly making Bam's buddy jump. "I walked into Novak and Ryan fucking." Bam said unfailingly. Vile sat up in his elbows. "What?" He grinned. "Yeah, Ryan was pushing Novak on and Novak was pounding into him." He told him rubbing the lube onto two of his fingers and pressing one into him. Ville stopped and his eyes popped. "F....F....Fing....Fingering your...yourself?" He stuttered. Bam nodded, sweat was already forming on his tan skin. Ville watched Bam enter his second finger and stretch himself, watching made him even more hard and created pre come line down his thick, perfect erection. "Are you ready for me, sweetheart?" Bam panted. Ville nodded and laid back. Bam straddled Ville, he leaned down kissed Ville as he impaled himself on him. Ville grunted as he was encased with sweet warmth. "I'm always ready for you, my love." He sighed relaxing and allowing Bam do the work. "Ville?" Bam said gently as he worked his hips. "Yes, Bam?" "Tell me a poem." He asked solemnly. "What poem do you want to hear?" Bam was silent a moment. "A dream inside a dream." Ville smiled closing his eyes. "A very good Edgar Allen Poe piece." He cleared his throat, creating a poemistic voice.

_Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream._

I stand amid the roar  
Of a surf-tormented shore,  
And I hold within my hand  
Grains of the golden sand-  
How few! yet how they creep  
Through my fingers to the deep,  
While I weep- while I weep!  
O God! can I not grasp  
Them with a tighter clasp?  
O God! can I not save  
One from the pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
But a dream within a dream?

Ville finished the poem just as he released into Bam. He lifted his knees for Bam to rest back on as he controlled his breathing and the after effects of his orgasm. Bam left off of Ville, but sitting against his knees. "Thank you for telling the poem to me." He said closing his eyes. "No problem, Baby." Ville said pulling Bam down onto him. "I can't tell you enough how glad I am to be with you." Bam said snuggling deeper to Ville. Ville just laid there holding Bam tighter. "Willa?" "What, Bammie?" "Why did you wrap that poem into the story?" "Because it fits." Ville replied. "It fits what, Ville?" Bam asked pulling the covers over them. Ville took Bam's head into his hands. Bam's eyes stayed closed.


	29. The End

He still had his head in his hands and his eyes were still closed. They'd been silent for a while. Ville's breathing was slow and even, Bam's was slow, but short as if he was afraid. "Bam, what are you afraid of?" Ville asked soothingly. "Losing you." Bam replied as tears slipped from his closed eyes. "Weren't you listening? You'll never lose me." Ville said laying Bam's head on his shoulder. Bam took a deep breath, taking in Ville's natural scent. Ville stroked his hair and neck. "How do I know that I won't? What if someone else comes along and you love them more than me?" Bam said starting to cry again.  
"Bam, there is no one else in this world for me, but you. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with." He whispered sitting up and cradling Bam. Bam continued to sob. "Baby, Please stop." Ville begged. Bam laid his forehead on Ville's cheek. "What happens at the end of the story, Ville?" Bam whimpered. "Bam...." "No, please tell me." "Why do you want me to finish it? It's just a story, Bam." Bam blindly kissed Ville's face. "Please?" He whispered as he kissed Ville's ear. Ville sighed flatly.

Ville whispered the story to Bam as he laid him back down. He told it to him around kisses over his whole body. Bam fold his arms behind his head, his eyes remain closed as he listened to Ville tell the story, he'd been listening to him tell in his Finnish accent for sometime now. Ville sat up, he flipped Bam over onto his belly and kissed over his shoulders, still mumbling the story. He kissed, licked and nipped at Bam's firm tan ass. Bam yelped when Ville bite the inside of his thigh not so lovingly. He licked at Bam's bulls, like a hungry animal. "They loved each other, so much. There was no true way for them to explain it." He said wrapping an arm around Bam's hips and pulled him up on his hands and knees. "We've never done it this way before." Bam mumbled letting his head hang. "Yeah, I know. But, beings that you won't open your eyes. Why bother?" Ville said squeezing Bam's hip gently. "There's is no reason. I like the change." Bam giggled. Ville smiled and pushed into him. He set a easy rhythm. "The pair tried for a long time to explain how their hearts felt. But the only way they could get close to it was by making love." Ville continued as he rocked into Bam. "Why only through love making?" Bam questioned. "Because, when they made love, no matter in what position they felt like one. Like they were one person sharing two peoples emotions." Ville answered reaching around to grab hold of Bam's needing erection. Bam pushed back against Ville forcing him deeper into him and harder against his sweet spot. Ville stroked Bam at the pace his thrusted into him. "To have the feeling of being one with someone that you love so deeply, is an intoxicating thing." Ville panted as he exploded. Bam came with him. Both collapsed to the bed. "The end of the story is that they lived as happily as they could." He finished, rolling off Bam and pulling him into his arms. "Thank you, Ville." Bam whispered falling asleep. "Your welcome, Bam." Ville answered falling asleep too.

Ville and Bam slept well into the day. The mid day sun shined through Ville's eyelids. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He stumbling over scattered clothing, books and shoes. "Fuck, shit!" He swore getting to the door. "Bam, you really need to lean how clean your room." He mumbled heading to the kitchen. "Hei, Ape." Ville smiled half awake. "Hello, Ville, you want some breakfast?" Ape smiled back at the Finn. "Sure." "Pancakes, sound good?" "Yeah, can you make some for Bam too. I'll take them up to him." Ville said splashing warm water in his face. "Of course." Ape started making the pancakes as Ville took a shower. He let the water cascade over his lean body. Come still covered his abdomen, thighs and full hood. Ville slowly circled the soap over his body and thought about last night. He wondered if Bam would open his eyes today. He rinsed off and got dressed. Ville left the bathroom just as Ape was coming up with a plate of pancakes. "Oh, hey. I didn't know if you were still in the bathroom." She said. "Yeah, just finished. Here I'll take that." Ville replied taking the plate from her. "Well, I'm going to work. I'll be back later." Ape told him and gave him a hug. "Okay, be safe." Ville smiled hugging her back. April left and Ville went back into the bedroom.

Bam heard Ape and Ville talking in the hallway. He grunted and pulled the pillow away from over his head. "Hey, sweetie." Ville smiled seeing Bam move. Bam sat up, his eyes closed. He waited a few minutes before opening them to wake up a bit more and to adjust to the sun in the room. "You going to open your beautiful blue eyes today?" Ville asked sitting down in front of him with the food. Bam rubbed his head and slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked at what he saw. He jumped out of bed and looked around. He was back in his bedroom that he had when he was a teenager. He was still a teenager, Ville was still one! "Bammie? What's wrong?" Ville asked confused by Bam's sudden actions. "We're teenagers! What the hell!! Yesterday we were adults living the life. What the fuck happened, Willa?" Bam roared. Ville stood up and grabbed Bam by the shoulders. "Bam, It was a story. It was the Sweetly Yours story you asked me to tell you." He said calmly. "What? A story?" Bam asked confused. "Yeah, a few weeks ago you asked me to tell you a story about us growing up together." Ville said looking into his eyes deeply. "If I knew that you were going to think it was real I wouldn't have told you before bed." "Did we make love last night? Doggie style?" Bam asked. "Yes, we did. You're body should tell you that. You covered in our release still." Bam looked over his body and he was covered in come.

Bam hugged Ville tightly terrified and confused. "It felt so real, Ville. I thought it was all happening." Bam said staring into space. "I loved it." He looked up at Ville. "Can we make it come true?" Ville smiled and kissed Bam lovingly. "Of course we can, love." He said. "Of course we can. We can live any dream you want."


End file.
